Retribution Sands of Arrakis
by Seig27
Summary: History has be written upon the sands of Arrakis wrote in the blood of the Fremen and House Atreides. However their time may be over but the story of Dune is far from over. Naruto must battle the Sand of Arrakis, Battle the Darkness, Face his past, and over come his future to survive his present. Naruto/Ino Focus, with other female leads but only for Support, Harem
1. Ch 01 Shifting Sands

Arakisu Ga Oho No Suna_ - Retribution Sands of Arrakis -_

_**Summary**__: _The story starts of in the Wave Arc with the fight with Zabuza. Kakashi has just got trapped by Zabuza in a water prison.

Zabuza then sends four mizu bunshin at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna.

With Sakura frozen in fear, Sasuke charges blindly head long at the mizu bunshin. As Sasuke approaches the water clones brake off in pairs.

Two leading water clones easily side step Sasuke blind charge and the other two head straight for Naruto.

Thinking fast Naruto manage to take one out but get knocked off balance and left wide open.

Capitalizing on its advantage the mizu bunshin lifts its copy of Kubikiri hocho (Beheading Cleaver) and prepare to cleave out Naruto's head then the worlds goes black.

Intromission

_Retribution _is going to be a long story with a crossover with Dune based on maverick9871 story "**Dune's New Legacy**." Naruto's training on Dune is taken for maverick9871 story with some changes so that it fits into my story. I'm **not** taking credit for his work and strongly suggest that if you read his story for though only a one chapter it's a good story.

_Retribution_ is going to be a **major** **AU** with minor to vast difference going on. Geography the size of the countries varies from canon. First all major countries Land of Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning are somewhat smaller so that they all are about the same size.

The Land of Wind takes the land they lose so it's about double in size so it's more like Dune though most of The Land of Wind is uninhabited do to the lack of surface water leaving only a few towns that are more outposts than anything else.

Many characters will be somewhat different then in canon and will come and go. With them either being killed or lost in battle never to be heard from again...maybe.

The Akatsuki will be in the story but won't be major players. They will have a role to play just not an overwhelming one.

Where some major enemies didn't die until later on in canon, they may die earlier in my story for their not meant to be around for long.

I don't like how so many story and anime always reuse enemies or like the manga keeps beginning them back from the died instead of bring in new villains or monsters and keeping the story fresh exciting.

This story will be a semi-harem with more than one person with Naruto. However some are a onetime thing or friends with benefits.

There will be one major female lead but that is not till later in the story. There are a few sub female leads that are more for support and help build the story.

As the last _living_ man _Uzumaki_ Naruto knows that he the only one left to rebuild his clan so isn't that he forced to have multiple mats (there will be fox references because of absorbing the Kyubi youki and freeing its soul as well as changes to Naruto himself) but that choose to be with more than one person and cares for them all however the main female lead will be different and the other will know that he doesn't love them any less because of it.

There will be two female leads with other mats _Tsunami_, _Kurenai_, _Koyuki_, _Ino_, _Temari_, and _Kushina_.

Naruto himself will be different than canon. He _**will**_ be much stronger than most in the story and be able to kill them easily and quickly however that is the type of fighter he is in this story, fast and deadly.

I'm warning you now that Naruto has been training since he was young so of course he'll be stronger, also he is a seal master, and that he started working on seals first allowing him to create seals to speed of his training, combat, defense, and many other uses.

His skills and abilities will be made up of many jutsu that I create myself also some I see in other fanfic that I liked but changed to suit my story.

As for abilities, he will have a bloodline and gain abilities for have fully adsorbed the Kyubi. A few of abilities he get from the fox are "Eye of the Fox" which turns his eyes purple and give him prefect sight, allowing to see in the dark as clearly as day; see through chakra like Zabuza Hidden Mist and genjutsu with relative easy.

He also will get a few jutsu for the fox like "Kitsune-hi (foxfire)"; "Kitsune ni hoko (Roar of the Fox)"; "Kitsune no gekido (Fox Fury)".

Foxfire is a powerful fire jutsu that made from pure youki that burn anything it touches to ashes, the only thing that can come close is _Amaterasu_ but a _Amaterasu_ made by the Sharingan is not a true _Amaterasu_ just a low level variation for humans only the Sun Goddess herself and create a true _Amaterasu_.

Roar of the Fox is a powerful wind and sound jutsu made like Foxfire from compressing pure youki, however unlike Foxfire that can be created anywhere on the body Roar of the Fox come from the throat and then releases through the mouth.

Fox Fury is like Eye of the Fox except that it heightens all of Naruto body flooding his body with pure youki.

Eye of the Fox is always active when Fox Fury is used and gains increased strength, speed, claws, enlarged caine teeth, and a thin but heavily condensed youki cloak around the body.

The cloak is so thin that without a _Dojutsu_ you'd never see it however even it being thin it very tough and hard to penetrate it where anything below A-rank won't even scratch it, it takes A-rank or an S-rank jutsu to even damage it.

The down side is that it puts a heavy burden on his body and even though it's healing his injures, while in use it drains Naruto's stamina when active.

Where once he deactivates Fox Fury or forced to, he will be heavily exhausted and be unable to use youki or any youki base skills for some time.

Physically Naruto looks different in a few ways. First his hair is crimson red like all _Uzumaki_ are but has sun blond tips like Luke from Tale of the Abyss except that his stand out more and are longer.

When he younger his hair is short but after he comes back for training on Dune his hair is the longer and look just the same as Luke was at the beginning of the anime except spikier on top.

Theirs is a reason that he grows his hair out but that will be told later. Second his body is not overly muscled more along the line of a swimmer or runner because like I said before his style is based on speed for quick and fast strikes.

That doesn't mean he's not strong but he doesn't fight with strength but does use either chakra or youki to enhance his strength if he needs to.

Third is his eyes they are the same Azure/Ocean Blue but with angry, focused, uses Eye of the Fox, or Fox Fury they change to a Royal Purple color.

_**Naruto's Swords**_

- Kuroi Kaminari - Olath Nizzre' - (_Black Lighting_) - His favorite next to till he get Mugen

- Shinsei-fu - (_Sacred Wind_) - Gift from the Goddess of the Wind

- Mugen no Uuzushio no Ryu - (_Dragon of Infinite Whirlpools_) - Gift from Dragons

- Kasai no Seirei Tsubasa - Velve d' Chath Quar'valsharess (_Blade of Fire Spirit_) - Gift from Inari Okami

_**Naruto's Gear**_

- Mugen Sakyu no Resa - (_Endless Dune Bracers_) - Primary bracers after coming back from Dune

- Kuro Ryu Buresa - (_Black Dragon Bracers_) - Special bracers used later in story

- Veldri Ky'ostal d' Har'oloth - (_Shadow Armor of the Underdark_) - Main clothes used later in story

- Orthae Veldrin - (_Sacred Shadows_) - Primary clothes has after coming back from Dune

**1****st**** Female Lead's Gear**

- Kumo no Kura Yoroi - or - Olath Ky'ostal d' Orbb (_Dark Armor of the Spider_) - Special clothes later in story

- Aijin no Kage - Jabbress Veldri - (_Mistress Shadow_) - Primary light clothes gift from Naruto

- Uzushio no Seiryu Hakari - (_Blue Dragon Scales of Whirlpools_) - Main clothes gift from Naruto

- Aka no Shi - (_Red Death_) - The sword of lead female also gift from Dragons

- Akai Ryu Resa - (_Red Dragon Bracers_)

More will be added later on homepage for other lead and for Naruto full gear.

Naruto's Bloodline is made up of three parts. The first part is encoded into all _Uzumaki_ genes and is inert till the first time they felt fear of dying as a teenager they would be brought to Dune and giving the choice to train there.

However they wouldn't be able to activate it unless they were noble, honorable, and willing to put the needs of others before themselves but also be willing to follow their heart and do what they feel is right.

The second part of the bloodline comes in two parts Healing and Elemental.

All parts of the second part of the bloodline vary in level that a person starts with.

Like some may have high chakra and blood, and strong attraction to water and low to Lightning and Wind. Healing has three parts to it Chakra, Regeneration, and Blood.

Chakra grants high than natural chakra reservoir, large chakra coils, and bigger chakra points (tenketsu). Regeneration grants rapid healing.

Allowing depending on the level of mastery can heal lost limp and damaged organs. Mastery of Regen can heal from most wounds all but decapitation or destroyed heart so long as they have enough chakra.

Blood is unique in that is has no affect on the user but allow them to use their blood on use to heal wounds, the amount that can be heal depends on the mastery on blood limit.

Mastery of Blood can allow their blood to heal intermediate wounds and minor fatal wounds on others. Elemental also come in three parts Wind, Water, and Lightning.

Usually only two are active and requires training to unlock the third. It also allows the mixture two elements so they can with training have mastery over Ice (Wind and Water) and Storm (Lightning and Water).

The third part of the bloodline requires activation of part one (going to Dune and surviving); mastering either Regen or Blood; and mastering all three elements; to unlock Tengoku (Heavens Release) allow the mixture of all three elements.

And so are story begins…

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any other references just story.

Arakisu Ga Oho No Suna

_Retribution Sands of Arrakis_

**Ch. 1 Shifting Sands **

Today started off pretty well, as I was lying comfortably (_like a rock_) in the bed, while the sun decided to kindly (malevolently) grace me with its presence (_basically shining it rays of death right in my eyes_).

Seeing, as I wake up on a high note feeling nice and clean like I just took a nice shower (_which a broken pipe flooding my bed_) figured someone was telling me to get up.

Getting up and going into the bathroom remove my clothes I take a nice hot relaxing shower (_as relaxing as showering in ice water is_).

After I finish cleaning myself off I look in my closet for my favorite orange jumpsuit (_being my __only__ clothes I have since nobody let me buy anything else_) I quickly put it on.

Feeling hungry I look for in the fridge where I see a brand new milk, (_expired last month, funny since I bought it yesterday_) a juicy banana, (_that bears a strikingly resemblance to charcoal, why don't think even Kami knows_) and fresh bread (_that more mold then bread_).

Having the intense urge for so cup of ramen (_being the only edible food I got_).After a healthy breakfast (as healthy as five cups of ramen can be) I make my way to Team 7 meeting place.

I walk down the street greeted by friendly smiles and people wishing me a wonderful morning (_glaring fiercely followed by whispers of monster and demon)._

Arriving on time at the bridge (meaning waiting another three hours for the chronically later sensei) I see Sakura asking (more like groveling) Sasuke for a date.

Then just like that 3 hours goes by and Kakashi appears (_3 hours of listening to Sakura endless ask Sasuke on a date_) saying it time to get Team 7 missions for the day.

Arriving promptly at Hokage office where Sasuke politely (demands) ask for a more challenging mission.

Being the nice (_weak-willed_) Hokage that he is gave Team 7 a C-rank mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna.

After friendly introduction from Tazuna (_ending with Kakashi having to restrain Sasuke so _

_he doesn't murder the client_) Team 7 splits up to return to their home and pack then arrive at the gate and on the road to Wave.

As we calmly walk along the road, where clear blue sky. We stumble upon a puddle. From the puddle two friendly look missing ninja appear (_as friendly as ninja with faces mask and large poisoned claws gauntlets are_).

Finally see them Sasuke bravely (_reckless_) charges them and almost loses his head but have no fear Kakashi come to the rescue (_some rescue since he was hiding during the clash of wills_).

After a friendly chat with the missing mist ninja (_as in tying them to a tree and kicking till they talk_) we depart again down the road to Wave.

Arriving in Wave as we take in the sights (mist and lot of it) a nice razor-sharp sword greets us (_diving to the ground seem like the best thing to do at the time_).

After the sword embeds itself a tree we meet another friendly missing mist ninja name Zabuza who says he want to play with us (_killing nice and slow and very painfully_).

Kakashi charges into the dense mist made by Zabuza (thicker then my milk in the fridge) and get caught by Zabuza in a water prison.

Zabuza then sends four mizu bunshin at Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna.

With Sakura standing tall (_frozen in fear_).

Sasuke charges fearlessly (_blindly_) head long at the mizu bunshin.

As Sasuke approaches the water clones brake off in pairs. Two leading water clones easily side step Sasuke blind charge and the other two head straight for Naruto.

Thinking fast Naruto manage to take one out but get knocked off balance and left wide open.

Capitalizing on its advantage the mizu bunshin lifts its copy of Kubikiri hocho (_Beheading Cleaver_) and prepare to cleave out Naruto's head then the worlds goes black.

Yeah today was a good day (too die).

(AN: All credit for this part of the back story for Naruto training goes to maverick9871. I only change some of it so it fits into my story and lead to where my story is going if you want to read the unedited version of the story if called "_**Dune's New Legacy**_" look it up or go to maverick9871 profile.)

Naruto groaned and looked around and asked "What happened."

A chuckle from behind him made Naruto turn and saw a man with a blindfold over his eyes and the man with gray hair in a black outfit that Naruto never saw before and said

"Hello there Naruto."

Naruto got up quickly and said "Who are you and how do you know Me." as he rubbed the back of his head.

The man laughed and said "Why wouldn't I know my own descendant"

Making Naruto freeze and look at the man who was sitting in a lotus position.

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The man said "For now just call me Paul."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "What did you mean when you said I was your descendant"

Paul said "Ah, to be young and reckless again..."

"Many countless years ago I was the emperor of the known universe."

"I brought the entire universe to its knees and lead a holy army to cleanse the universe of darkness..."

"I had 2 children, Leto the 2nd and Ghanima...people do crazy things when they believe in things..."

"My son Leto, he took the road of self sacrifice and pain to save the lives of many..."

"You see Naruto, there was a time where there were hundreds of worlds with life on them and countless lives were born and died that people have no knowledge of any longer."

"Among these people was a group of female priestess who were called the Bene Gesserit sisterhood."

"For over a millennium the sisterhood did a selective breeding program choosing the strongest heirs of all the great families and bloodlines of the universe to try and make what they believe would be a god, one they could control..."

"I wasn't about to submit to them."

Making Naruto wide eyed and asked "You're a god?"

Paul chuckled and said "Some think of me as such and more thought my son Leto was but we were both human though we were far from normal..."

"Just like you we were blessed with powers that we did not want and had to use to do what is right and noble."

Naruto frowned and said "So you know about it."

Paul smiled and said "Don't worry, the fox is nothing compared to us Naruto but let's not worry about him for the moment."

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here and were we are, right."

Naruto nods and Paul said "One of the many powers that we have is the ability to see the future and with this ability my son and I both saw the future of mankind and saw the destruction of all life in the universe..."

"We both saw the path that needed to be taken to save the universe and though I am a great and noble man the price I felt was too high and I refused to do it..."

"My son Leto however did pay the price and changed the universe forever by becoming closer to god then even I am..."

"Leto said that he would never have a child because of the price he had to pay to save the lives of all humans..."

"Ghanima, his twin sister had another view than him..."

"She loved him and understood the price he was paying and was going to pay and since she had most of the same powers as me and her brother had she decided to give him the chance for peace that he would never normally had..."

"You see in order for Leto to save humanity he had to give up his mortality and become immortal and guide the people of the universe forever..."

"In order to save her brother Ghanima gave him several heirs in secret."

Naruto scrunched his nose and said "So it was incest."

Paul chuckled and said "You have to realize something Naruto, at that time my children were related to every family line in the universe except for 1, and I ended that line myself."

"You see Naruto when you love someone enough a simple thing like they are family isn't any reason not to be with the one you love you should remember that."

"In other words there was a lot more people born from that then you might expect but for now it's not important..."

"What is important is that with the power Leto had he was able to slightly alter his body and because of this when he had children they had the slight changes that he created...one is what you are experiencing right now."

"This world we are in now is Arrakis, desert planet, also known as Dune."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "Are you saying we are on another planet."

Paul said "The change Leto made was when his descendants hit puberty they would awaken the dormant powers that were hidden in their bloodline."

"They would not however be able to use them unless they were noble, honorable, and willing to put the needs of others before themselves but also be willing to follow their heart and do what they feel is right..."

"If they had those qualities then the first time they felt fear of dying as a teenager they would be brought here to be trained which is why you are here."

Naruto looked around and said "So I am going to be trained...to do what exactly."

Paul smirked and said "That Naruto is something we will have to find out...you will be given task to complete."

"Each task you complete you will learn something new."

"If you give up or give into fear then your training will end."

"Fear is the mind killer, you must face your fear and conquer it...you will only be brought here this one time and when you give up or give in to fear then you will return to your world the exact moment you left changed by your experience here...however if you die here you die."

"This is not a game and the abilities of our bloodline are not toys."

"In all the years since my son Leto was able to become mortal again since there was someone who could save humanity if it needed it there has only been 60 who have passed the first test to come here and only 40 have left here alive."

"Your own mother was the last to come here before you."

Naruto said "My mother, who was she?"

Paul said "Your mother was a Whirlpool Nin that fled to Konoha after Uzushiogakure fell to the alliance of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri during the start of what you call the Third Shinobi War."

"Anymore you must learn for yourself not all questions have an easy answer and your parents are both apart of you and separate from you, in time you will understand."

"Also you must remember not everything is as it seems."

"As for your father that isn't something I can tell you as I'm only a guide and can't tell which road to take only point you in the right direction."

Naruto eyes went wide and said "Wait why did the _Yondaime_ chose me to hold the Kyubi."

Paul looked at Naruto sadly and said

"You must remember every living being was given the freedom of choice and like all things not everyone choices wisely and takes into account how their actions with affect others."

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction to the choices they made."

Naruto thought a moment and his eyes went wide and he looked down and said

"I see...because he decided to put the needs of the village first and because of that choice he made both he and the village paid for it."

"For him he died and the village has lost its center and like a tree it's rotting from the inside, and without even realizing it."

Paul said "Do not be sad or angry with what he done."

"He and the village made their choice and their actions against you have showed others how blind they are and they will have to pay for in time as all must."

"However enough about the past your mother proved to be a descendant I was proud of, on the battlefield she was like an unstoppable storm who showed strong in not just body but the mind as well."

"Where she would fearless and merciless when protecting her allies and loved ones as any Freman would, to her loved ones there was kindness and compassion that could turn your worst enemy into your greatest ally."

"I see much of her strength in you Naruto and I'm proud you...but now you must begin your trails."

"You have the choice to give up now and return to your world as you are...or you may take the harder path and you might die or become more then you are."

Naruto thought a moment and had a flashback of the when he was three and kick out of the orphanage on the day of his birthday and the savage beating he got that night which led the path he followed now and said

"I won't back down or let my fear rule me I will face fear and move forward."

Paul smiled and said "Very good."

"You first test is to survive."

"On this planet there are creatures called Worms."

"They can be over a mile long and a quarter mile wide."

"They are attracted to vibrations in the sand so any noise or even walking might attract them so you must be careful or they will attack and possibly kill you."

"I can't tell you how to pass this test but it's not only the worms you have to be afraid of. You see on this planet water is more valuable then blood."

"You can't waste even a drop of it."

"The heat from the desert is enough to cause death quickly if you do not learn to survive it. All I am aloud to do is give you a still suit and explain how to use it."

"After that I will disappear and you will have to leave this place through the stairs to your left and cross the desert to the giant rock formation that is 10 miles south of here that you can barely see once you exit this cave."

"If you make it there then your first instructor will be waiting to teach you the proper way to cross the desert as a Freman warrior."

"That is all I can tell you."

"Are you still willing to proceed with this first test?"

Naruto gulped a moment and thought

"_I must not be afraid."_

and said "Yes."

Paul closed his eyes and said

"Very well."

Then began to explain how to wear a still-suit and after Naruto had one on he said

"Good luck Naruto...I'm proud of you."

Before a blur of wind and he was gone.

Naruto climbed the stairs and once he made it outside he looked at the desert and then the sky and saw 2 moons and thought

"_Hm, I'm not in Wind country by the looks of it never saw two moons before."_

As he looked he saw what appeared to be more black rocks a great distance away and thought

"_Well that must be where I need to go."_

As he began to climb down the small path.

2 hour later Naruto was walking on the desert and thought

"_this doesn't seem so hard though I hope I make it to shelter before that storm gets here. I can see sandstorm forming in the distance."_

30 minutes later Naruto thought

"_Damn, even at night it is hot here. _

_My damn water tube thing is already empty so I have to wait a while for it to make more...that sandstorm is getting closer. _

_I'm not going to make it to the mountain before the storm gets here."_

As he sat down and began to rest and thought

"_I wonder where those worms he warned me about are. Could he have been pulling my leg? _

_Hmm...what did that book say about storms in the desert...oh that's right, they create a lot of dust that makes it hard to breathe and with the wind could cause the sand to tear flesh and bone quickly. _

_You need to hide in a shelter or make yourself one out of sand to survive the storm but make sure you also have a way to breath that doesn't close off and kill you."_

As he began to dig him a shelter the sand around him began to shift slightly and he frowned and thought

"_stupid sand."_

As he glanced over his shoulder to judge the storm and his eyes went wide as he saw a shape dive into the sand and thought

"_OH SHIT, THAT'S NOT A STORM, IT'S A FREAKING WORM."_

As he began to try to climb up on the sand that was shifting around him and he saw the worm was coming toward him and Naruto thought

_"think, think, what did Paul say about worms...that's it, they are attracted to vibrations."_

As he put his hands together and said

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

30 Kage bunshin appeared and Naruto screamed "Scatter."

As Naruto began to run as best as he could toward the mountain area he saw the Kage bunshin all took off in other directions with a few heading toward the mountains also.

The worm that was heading toward Naruto surfaced and began moving quickly toward the larger group of clones and one of the clones thought

"_Shit, got to move faster."_

As he began to send chakra to his legs and got further ahead of the others 7 clones but the worm caught up to them quickly destroying them and then the one that was further ahead of the others.

At that moment the memory from that Kage bunshin hit Naruto and the others and they all started sending chakra to their legs as the worm began to turn around another clone saw more sand spout forth in the distance and thought

"_Shit another worm."_

This changed his course and slipped in the sand hitting the ground dispelling itself.

As the memory hit the other clones they looked at the 2nd worm coming in the distance and began to panic running in every direction while the real Naruto thought

"_oh god."_

Just then a clone ran passed him and Naruto screamed

"Hey, wait for me."

As the clone was getting up the sand dune faster than Naruto who made it to the top of the dune only to roll down the other side clipping the clone who was running on the sand making it fall and go up in a puff of smoke.

As it did Naruto got its memory and thought

"_So he was using chakra to coat his feet to walk on the sand like tree climbing. He was still slipping but he had better traction."_

As he tried to send chakra to his feet and was still sinking a little but was able to make it to the top of the next sand dune as more of his clones memories hit him and he looked back and saw 2 worms heading toward him and he put his hands together and said

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

As more Kage bunshin appeared and took off running in different directions.

This kept on going over the next 3 hours as Naruto hit the bottom of the rock formation using chakra to climb on a ledge as 10 sand worms roared at the mountain and Naruto thought

"_OK, I am so kicking Paul ass when this is over."_

Just then he heard what sounded like a heartbeat in the distance and the worms that were restless waited a few minutes and turned toward the noise and began to leave.

Naruto let out a breath and waited for about 20 minutes when he felt a blade at his neck and a man's voice said

"You have got to be the luckiest and dumbest idiot I have ever seen."

As the blade was removed from his neck he saw a black haired man standing there and Naruto gulped seeing a blade that looked like it was made out of bone and the man said

"I am Sorasida."

Naruto said "Naruto..." before he passed out.

Sorasida laughed as he picked Naruto up and carried him inside the mountain.

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a bed and looked around and saw Sorasida sitting in a meditative state not too far away and Naruto asked

"Are you my next instructor."

Sorasida opened his eyes and Naruto thought "_what strange eyes."_ and Sorasida said

"Yes, I will begin to teach you the way of the Freman."

"How long it takes will depend on you."

"Are you ready to begin?"

Naruto sat up and his stomach grumbles and he looked sheepish and said "I am if we can eat first."

Sorasida laughed and handed Naruto a small red tube looking thing and he said "Eat it."

Naruto ate it and made a face and said "It's got a weird taste, what was that."

Sorasida said "Basically the only food you will eat while here."

"That little bite contains an entire days worth of calories and vitamins."

"Now come with me."

Over the next year Naruto was taught how to travel by sand without making a sound and the Freman style of hand to hand combat.

With the spice enriched daily vitamin bar he ate Naruto height grew 3 inches bringing him up to 5'9 and his baby fat worked away.

His speed, agility, reflexes, and instincts increased as well.

He also learned the art of Shai-Halud.

Naruto eyes have also become blue in blue.

Sorasida looked at Naruto and said "I have nothing left for you to learn from me Naruto."

"It is time you went for your next trail."

Naruto asked "Where is it furthermore what must I do?"

Sorasida said "You must head to the deepest desert south of the equator and find Stilgar. He will teach you to be a Fedaykin."

Naruto looked shocked and said "A death commando."

Sorasida nods and said "Yes, it is the next path that you are to take."

"You have learned skills that can make you stronger in your life and you could quit now."

"It is your choice."

Naruto frowned and said "You have taught me much Sorasida, shown me flaws in my way of fighting and thinking that will get me killed but I must ask, did my mother proceed pass this point."

Sorasida said "I can't tell you where she stopped at but I can tell you she passed this point and was given the same option that now faces you."

"I can't tell you which she chose though."

"It is your choice to continue or not."

Naruto looked at the sky and said

"I must continue."

"My dreams...they have changed since I arrived...I saw things in them I can't explain."

Sorasida said "It's the spice. It is awakening you."

"Your mind is still asleep though."

Naruto grabbed his head as he saw a man speaking and Naruto mumbled "The sleeper must awaken."

Sorasida said "That was Leto the first who said those words to Paul. It is the memories of your ancestors in you.

Do not be possessed by them or they will consume and destroy you."

Naruto nods and said "How will I find Stilgar."

As he looked to where Sorasida had been only to find nothing but air.

Naruto closed his eyes to say a small prayer for the man who trained him before he gathered his things and began to leave.

A month later Naruto was riding a worm when he saw a cloud of dust going into the sky and thought "_spice mining, this far south. Strange."_

As he steered the worm he was riding toward the cloud.

As he got closer the sound of battle was heard and Naruto saw several aircraft flying around a spice harvester and Naruto saw several men with red covering the top of their still-suits attacking the harvester and Naruto thought "_those are Freman I must help them."_

As he steered the worm he was riding toward the harvester and the worm opened its mouth and consumed the harvester.

As this was happening the Freman who were fighting began to attack the ships in the air.

20 minutes later the battle was over and Naruto had circled the battle on the worm and he heard several people approaching behind him and saw someone walk over and stab a rope hook in one of the breath holes for the worm and walked back to beside Naruto pulling the rope and said

"You have great timing Uzumaki, I was begging to think you wouldn't make it."

Naruto said "Are you Stilgar."

The man said "yes I am."

Naruto nods and looked at the others who were there and he handed the rope he had to Stilgar and took a step back and grunted and Stilgar said

"You have learned well the way of our people Uzumaki, though you still have much to learn."

"Do you still wish to become a Fedaykin?"

Naruto said "Yes, I must learn what I can to protect what is precious to me."

Stilgar said "Very well, we will teach you the Weirding Way since you are only up to the point of a traditional Freman since all you could do in the battle was direct the worm to attack a slow moving enemy."

Naruto thought "_stay calm, he's testing you on your patience."_

Stilgar waited and smirked and said "Sorasida has done well by you."

"You remember the lessons taught to you even when you had time to relapse into your old ways without supervision."

"Very good."

Naruto said "I still don't understand so much about this. I've spent the last year learning to calm down and how to survive where life should be impossible but I still don't understand so much."

"I've never met you and yet I know that you know everything about me."

Stilgar said "If you can complete all the trials that are ahead of you, you will understand. For now take your place in our order."

Naruto nods and got at the end of the line behind the Fedaykin warriors.

Over the next 11 months Naruto learned the ways of the Fedaykin warriors and their Weirding Ways of unarmed combat as well as using the Weirding module.

Naruto looked at Stilgar who removes his hand from Naruto still-suit leaving it stained red and said

"You are now a Fedaykin warrior with all rights that come with it...now there is nothing more me or my people can teach you."

Naruto asked "Then where is my next test."

Paul appeared behind him and said "There is no further test. All that is left is a choice." startling Naruto.

Naruto asked "What do you mean and where have you been. I wanted to talk to you about my..."

Paul said "Visions...that is where you are at."

"You are at the point in your training where your mothers stop because of the choice that she faced that you now face."

"Your body and mind have been trained to teach you all the skills that you will need in your world to be a ninja, hand to hand combat, chakra control, focus, battle strategy, weapon training, combat experience."

"Your mind has been conditioned to give you a few seconds into the future by slightly awakening your hidden powers."

Naruto said "But the sleeper must awaken...right."

Paul said "That is what all this training has been preparing you for. It's the same thing I myself had to do."

"I was trained to protect myself from birth but it wasn't until my father was murdered and my family betrayed that I learned the skills that you now have. You have a choice that I had to face."

"The choice is do you wish to take the water of life...if you do there is only 2 things that will happen, you take it and your mind, body, and spirit are strong enough to survive the experience fully awakening the power you have becoming a Kwisatz Haderach."

"If you are truly strong enough to pass this test then you will gain powers that you could never imagine but if you fail you will die."

Naruto frowned and said "This whole time all of this has been orchestrated to lead me and those of our bloodline to a certain ending, hasn't it."

Paul said "Yes, when you and anyone else of our family line comes here they are basically repeating history by facing the same challenges that I had to face so they may understand why it is so important that these test are done."

"None of this is real and yet it is."

"You see Ghanima used her powers to create this place."

"Time and space were folded by her to create a pocket dimension, in that pocket dimension she created clones, not clones like your Kage bunshin but real clones of important people that help me shape the universe."

These clones, including me exist outside of normal time and space.

"Leto made it when our family bloodline truly activates it brings you to this pocket dimension and trains you in our family style of combat and tests you at the same time."

"On Dune only the strong survive. If you are not strong enough to survive these tests then you die."

"You've only felt a glimpse of your true potential."

"This glimpse is to test you. Your mother made the choice to stop now because she realized that by proceeding you would be tempted with powers that would change who and what you are forever."

"Those who proceed from here are tested by the water of life...no one has ever passed this part of the test because those who took it died by letting fear take over them and gave up. It is your choice to take it or not."

Naruto thought a moment and said

"Something isn't right about this...if Leto and Ghanima both worked together to create this...false reality then what was their purpose."

Paul said "I don't know that is something you can only learn by taking the water of life and living."

Naruto sat down and thought

"_my dreams...I dreamed of those I care for dying...I know that as I am now I can't save them but if I took the water of life then I might be able to but...if I drink it I could die."_

A female voice inside Naruto head said

**"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. **

**Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. **

**I will face my fear. **

**I will permit it to pass over me and through me. **

**And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. **

**Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. **

**Only I will remain."**

Naruto looked around and thought "_who was that."_ as he blinked a few times and Paul asked "Is something wrong."

Naruto said "No... But I will take the test. I will drink the water of life."

Paul shook his head and said "Very well. Come with me." as he led Naruto out of the cave they were in and out into the desert. After tying Naruto up he looked at Naruto and said "Are you sure about this. There's no stopping once you drink this."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I want to know...I got to know."

Paul nods and pulls out a vial of blue liquid and puts the vial to Naruto mouth he opens his mouth and drinks it...a few seconds later he begins to scream and thrash about as blood begins leaking from his eyes.

For the next seven days and nights Naruto thrashed about in pain until the moon rose on the eight day.

Paul who stayed beside him the entire time looked as Naruto quit moving in pain and opened his eyes slowly and whispered in a hoarse voice "Water."

Paul smiled as he gave Naruto a small sip of water from Naruto suit and Naruto fell asleep after that.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a gold thrown room and looked around and saw that there was 2 people standing there both who looked to be about 22 years old.

One was a woman with a white dress and a crown and next to her was a man without a shirt and weird scars all over his right side of his body.

Naruto asked "Where am I."

The man said "You have arrived on the golden path. Welcome Naruto."

Naruto asked "Who are you."

The girl who Naruto recognized as the voice in his head said "I am Ghanima and this is Leto."

Naruto eyes went wide and he asked "What's going on, why am I here...why are you here."

Leto said "What did you see when you drank the water of life Naruto."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I...I saw my death and the deaths of everyone I know."

Leto said "As you know my sister and my history I will explain what is going on...to save humanity I became immortal so that I could stop those who would destroy humanity..."

"My sister here, in order to save me from the painful fate that I would have lived gave me several children."

"Those children had children who had children."

"On each planet in the universe my children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren were spread out till every planet had at least one of my family line on it..."

"We believe that if our children could use all the abilities that I have thanks to my choice that they would be able to save their world which would result in saving the universe and there would not be a need for me to be immortal to come save them..."

"There will always be darkness in the universe that wishes to dominate it and that could destroy all life..."

"All the test so far all my descendants took was to teach the skills that they would need to protect their precious people but I made it where if there was an darkness on the world that would destroy your world killing all life that when one of you came here you would have visions of people you care for to try and force you to take the water of life..."

"If someone took the water of life only to gain power or for greedy reasons the water would kill them but if you honestly wanted to protect your precious people the water of life would show you the future where you and your precious people would die and then you would be brought here before us..."

"That is why you heard my sister voice because there is a danger to your world."

"This is the final place you have to go before you return to your world at the moment you left."

"Here my sister and I will train you in the skills that normally would not be needed with the powers I had that I would use to try and save your world."

Naruto asked "What is this darkness...all I saw were shadows of a danger but I never saw who or what it was."

Leto said "I don't know all we could do is warn you and give you the tools we hope will save you and your world. It is your choice what to do with them...are you ready to begin."

Naruto asked "How many have ever come here and why did Paul say all who took the water of life died."

Leto said "Because there has never been a threat to your world before that could destroy it so none of your ancestors after they went to your world needed the powers so all that tried to drink it died. On other worlds other descendants have come here but not from your world. Does that answer your questions?"

Naruto nods and over the next year Naruto trained with the 2 siblings.

(AN: This will probably get confusing right here so I will explain it real quick, when Naruto was taken to Dune he was 16-17 years old and had just about to be beheaded by Zabuza In the Land of Waves.

Now when he reappears it has only been a second for everyone else and Naruto is now 18-19 years old.

Also about Naruto speed, Dune has a heavier gravity then the planet Naruto lives on so his speed after 3 years will be faster than most plus using the speed technique the Freman use which allows him instantaneous movement for quick burst of speed.

Naruto is a lot strong then in canon because he has been training since he was very young, which will be explain later.)

Naruto reappeared in the _Nami no Kuni_ as a large zanpakuto less than a foot from his head about to sever it thinking fast Naruto whispered in a distorted voice

"_**Sui lie**_(Shatter)."

As Zabuza suddenly flew backwards with all the organs in its body destroyed then a loud splash as the Mizu bunshin explodes.

Naruto looked at the water from the destroyed clone then at Zabuza and sees a pained expression on his face and thought

"_So words of power still work, that's good but where am I again and what's going on...it's been 3 years since I've been here...what's changed about me."_

As he walked over to a puddle of water and looked at himself and thought

"_So I am just as I left Dune."_

As he saw his long crimson hair that had golden tips, a crimson long sleeved silk Kung Fu shirt with embroidered golden dragon on the back weaving in and out of a large whirlpool and calligraphy followed by a pair of crimson silk pants with white flames and a dark crimson-brown piwafwi with a whirlpool on the back that seem to pulses in and out a deep crimson make their one moment then gone the next.

Naruto pulled up his shelve then looked at his right arm and then at his reflection and smiled as he saw the scabs on his body in a weird pattern.

He then felt his back and felt his katana Kuroi Kaminari (Black lighting) and he could feel both his crysknifes at small of his back and he looked at his left hip and saw an sword hilt made of alluring white wood that had a archaic writing with word Kaze etched in the center.

Looking at his lower arms two bracers that appeared to be made of a mixture between reddish-brown leather and sandstone yet like his sword didn't reflect light also had the same archaic writing. Flexing both his wrists he watched both his hidden blades extend out then with a quick flick they retracted.

His hands were covered in crimson fingerless gloves with a plate on the back. Looking around he peers through the thick mist with heighten sense of sight called "Eye of the Fox" from having fully absorbed the Kyubi youki and freeing her soul, all his senses were heighten.

Over by Tazuna he sees Sakura shaking in fear and Sasuke-teme covered in wounds and bleeding, taking another look at Tazuna Naruto blinked and realized he was now roughly 6 ft tall.

Naruto then heard a scream and thought

"_I know that voice."_

As he looks at Sakura and sees two water clone charging Sakura and Tazuna with Sasuke laying on the ground out cold.

"_Stupid Banshee if didn't know where they were before I do now and why in the nine hells is she running towards them…oh of course teme out cold she must think he's died and finally lost it through she didn't have must to lose. _

_And of course teme down for the count after running blindly straight at them and he calls me dupe and she calls a baka I wonder if it would be easier to let them die just so I can get a better team? _

_Wait scratch that they blame me for "getting them killed" and for not sacrificing myself for them. _

_Also Tazuna with them and he doesn't deserve to die because of their Achilles' heel." _

Swiftly drawing Kuroi Kaminari and took off toward the direction the scream came from.

As Naruto approaches he sees the two clones split one goes for banshee and duck but while the other heads for Tazuna.

Before the first clone going for death blow to Sakura can react slices cleanly though its neck decapitating it returning it to water rain down on Sakura as she falls to her knees.

With a quick side step to the left and shunpo to appear behind the last clone and deliver quick stab through it heart and it to dissolve to water.

Naruto took that moment to take a quick look around for any more water clones then turns around to see Sakura kneeling over Sasuke about to tend to his wounds complete disregard to world outside the Uchiha.

Not even realizing that she almost died probably thought he get back up to protect her if she was in any _real_ danger, Naruto narrowed his eyes and said in a demanding voice

"What the hell do you think you're doing _Sakura_ you deserted the client and ran right at the enemy without even bothering to attack or defend the client?"

Saying her name with a small release of his KI.

Sakura not even bothering to look up and still tending to Sasuke injuries screeches

"Sasuke-kun was hurt, he needed help he would've been killed if I didn't help him."

"As for the drunk, Sasuke-kun comes first for who cares if he dies the clones were only trying to kill him not me or Sasuke-kun."

"And don't you tell me what to do Naruto-baka a dead-last like you can't do anything, Sasuke-kun had to save us just like always."

Naruto focus his eyes on Sakura and his azure blue eyes flash purple for a moment the return to blue.

He shunpo behind Sakura and with sword hilt hits her in the back of the head knocking her out.

With a quick one hand sign from the water that was left after Zabuza clones were destroy come together to for two new Mizu bunshin of Naruto.

Reaching down and picking both of them up be their shirts and unceremoniously throws them by Tazuna.

Naruto turns to Tazuna and gives a light bow

"Tazuna I apologies for my scaring like that and regret be on a team who chooses to disregard your life and the mission you hired them for to save their own lives and egos."

"After I this mission is over I suggest you write a formal complaint to Hokage and Village Council for both their action and inaction during this mission as well as Kakashi for putting your unnecessary in danger both now and before when the Demon Brothers attack he say them let them attack to see if they were a threat."

"Seeing that he should sent a message back to Konoha for reinforcement knowing that the next ninja coming to kill you were Jonin level at the very least."

Tazuna stares wide eyed and loose jawed at red head unsure of what just happened. After a few moments his brain kicks in and say in an uncertain voice

"I your really the same Nin a before?"

Naruto turns around and starts walking to where Zabuza is and has Kakashi in the water prison shift his sword to his left and rests in on his shoulder and tills his head so Tazuna can see only half of his face for the angle and say in a low voice

"I'm hurt Tazuna I would of thought you figured it out by know I was the one told you to come to Konoha and ask for ninjas help."

As he half smiles like fox

Tazuna for the second time is slack jawed at what he just heard also stutters

"You…re…you're the _Crimson Flash_?"

Still walking Naruto still in a low voice declares with his foxy smile getting bigger turning into more of a smirk responding to what Tazuna said

"I've gone by several names when I was outside Konoha that was just one of them but keep it to yourself as you saw my team isn't exactly trustworthy, moreover I try not to use that name too much the bounty keeps going up every time I use it."

Returning his full focus on Zabuza approaches the edge of the water.

As Zabuza looks in his direction he makes four one-hand hand seals that look even to Kakashi if he could see them with his Sharingan look like barely one seal.

Hold the last seal Naruto whispers

"Eien no Yami" (Eternal Darkness)

- - With Zabuza & Kakashi just after Naruto returns from Dune-

"Banshee shrieks"

"Will that was all too easy, so much for the great Kakashi of the Sharingan. You were as easy to trap as it was to kill your poor excuse for Genin. Ha…ha…a...ha…..aaaahhh"

Zabuza says mockery to Kakashi before laughing then cringes, then recoils followed by turning white as a ghost.

"_What just happened first he about to kill me then for cringes like he was stabbed in the heart, now he looks like he ready to bolt and get as far from here as he can."_

Contemplates Kakashi as he studies Zabuza before hearing loud splashes of water on the shore

"Crap, his going to be pissed, how was I supposed to know he was here…?"

Utters Zabuza darkly as he starts sweating bullets

"_Now what is going on, now he scared? _

_What could be happening in the mist that so bad that it's enough to scare him?_

_I can't see anything through this mist and haven't heard anything since Sakura screamed._

_Sasuke-sama must of unlock his Sharingan and defeated his clones, no no that wouldn't scare the demon of the mist…_

_NO! that damn Kyubi brat must have unleashed itself but I do sense it foul chakra what the blood mist is happening?"_

ponders Kakashi as shadowy figure appears in the mist

"Friend of your Zabuza" says Kakashi sweetly eye smiling

Zabuza scoffs "Only if he in a good mood today" looking like he be walking on pins and needles

As the figure reaches the edge of the shore darkness follows out from him and covers the area rapidly.

"Oh no not th…" Zabuza starts to say before the darkness over takes him and Kakashi

Kakashi feels the prison dispenses on him then a void of endless darkness.

"_Will this is… even my Sharingan can't see through this genjutsu…is even a genjutsu at all…"_

forming the release seal Kakashi mutters

"Kai"

"_Wait where's my hand or more importantly where I'm I? …I can't feel or see anything…and….I can't use or feel chakra crap I on water or was I must be sinking moreover drowning"_

As Kakashi sinks to his water grave, Zabuza isn't doing much better flaring his chakra to both get out of the Illusion and stay above the water.

"I know you're there,…(_silence)_… release me already you had your fun I can't keep this much longer…." Yells Zabuza

-Naruto-

As Zabuza starts to sink the darkness fades and feels a blade at his throat.

"What have I told you about just jumping into danger like that it's going to be the death of you one these days."

"I can't always be around to save you" Snickers Naruto

Panting Zabuza responds

"Last I check I was about to be killed by _you_ not save from _you."_

"Not only that I was only going to kill the ninja not the client."

"How was I to know that you were with them you never told me you were going with them?"

Laughing "Ok I guess I deserved that and you did help me awaken my bloodline but next time think before you act."

"You're lucky it was me with them or Meizu and Gozu would be died or interrogated in Konoha."

"I wasn't easy rescuing them from Kakashi and making sure he didn't kill them."

"I sent them ahead to watch the bridge and docks."

"Haku get you girly ass out here I thought I told you to keep no-brow here under control so he doesn't get himself killed?"

I mirror of ice ahead and out walk a mist hunter-nin.

"You told me to make sure he doesn't kill himself after I saw you take out the mizu clones I figure to would handle the rest."

"You damn traitor you know he was here, that was him and didn't tell him."

"Remove that damn mask I hate when you wear it, because I can always tell you grinning at me behind that damn thing" Zabuza-san snaps at Haku

"I hate to burst your bubble but I didn't know that was him I only said that you shouldn't have sent Meizu-san and Gozu-san to attack them only to watch them."

"As for this fighting here I told you we should wait till we heard from Uzumaki-sama since we were in any hurry to take care of a small team of _Konoha_ ninja."

Haku says with a flare of KI when he said Konoha as he removes his mask smiling

"Enough! You two act more like brother and sister then master and student."

"I told you to infiltrate Gato's Organization so we can remove him and free Wave, and to not take risk because Gato always kills anyone that he doesn't need after they have out lived their usefulness for him so he doesn't have to pay them."

"Our spies from Kiri have already given us reports on large amounts of refuges, slaves, and the like that are being sold by Gato to all over the elemental nations."

"However we both know _who_ is buying the most of them."

"_Orochimaru"_ Zabuza spits out like the name is poison

"I know but you haven't since how Gato treat his so called _merchandise_ his not far from what Orochimaru is doing at the rate he going."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto clarifies

"And that why we are here Wave is too close to Whirlpool and Kiri too ignore what happen for long before it begins to affect our plans, not to mention are allies."

"I'm well aware of that, it won't happen again." Zabuza responds

Naruto smiles

"Good I'll stay with Tazuna and guard him, since it pretty clear that Kakashi and his Genin can't handle it."

"You return to Gato and find _all_ his business information you can without giving yourself away."

"I'll just tell Kakashi that a Hunter-nin showed up and drove you off but couldn't finish you off but he did injury you pretty badly."

"It half-true since Haku is playing one."

Haku ponders before saying

"However Gato won't like us coming back having failed what should we tell him?"

Scoffing Zabuza responds

"I may not like it but Haku right us coming back won't get us any further in his trust just farther."

Naruto takes a thinking pose

"That's true it may even make him suspect you are going to double cross him or take advantage of him." _Smirking_

"How about you just tell him that Orochimaru, sent some of his Oto-nin to get Sasuke and Kakashi for their Sharingan."

"And that their interference with you prevented you from killing Tazuna."

"This'll put them on guard in which they called for reinforcements."

Zabuza smirked wickedly under his bandaged face

"That's perfect not only does it get him to question his transactions with Orochimaru putting them on hold till we kill him, it also remove his suspicion away from making it easier to get our job down."

Haku states "That will work quite well but we need some proof to back up our claim, making it harder for Gato to believe that Orochimaru is going behind his back like this."

With a nod Naruto start making seals in the air with chakra using both hands.

After a minute of making seals with his hands which were so fast his hands were almost invisible to both Haku and Zabuza, Naruto finish hold the last to seals then slashing his arms in front of his chest in a "X" design talking in some ancient language.

"Faerz'undus Sharulg Belaern El'lar" Says Naruto then

"Kai"

A bright purple flash followed by a purple slash in space appears.

"Well that wasn't so bad last time it took one-fourth of my chakra to open now it's hardly uses any at all."

"I wonder if it because I passed the test."

"Give me a moment to get it so you guys can head back to Gato's hideout."

Reaching into the purple void Naruto then pulls out a scroll.

"Here a squad of Oto-nin that I kill a few weeks ago."

"I though they may have had a bounty but none of them did."

"Should be more than enough proof for Gato."

"Just tell that Kakashi killed then left them for a retrieval team to pick up."

Taking the scroll Zabuza looks over at the shore

"Shouldn't we just kill the Uchiha now save us trouble later not to mention Kakashi?"

Shaking his head, Naruto starts walking to shore with Zabuza and Haku flaking him.

"No they have their uses."

"Orochimaru is coming for the Uchiha during the Chunin exam giving us a perfect opportunity to take him and Sound out and free Ta no Kuni_ (__Land____of____Rice__)_."

As for Kakashi if he dies now the mission would be over, if not they would send a team of Anbu at the very least to investigate what happen.

Not exactly what we need right now wouldn't you say?"

The three nin approach a nervous Tazuna, Naruto step forward and kneels down next to and does a few hands seal making his hands glow green and hover them over Kakashi

"Hm seems he tried to break my Illusion."

"Then ended up using all his chakra, other than that and a few cuts his fine."

moving his hands towards Sasuke

"Ok I my hate the teme but Zabuza was it really necessary to toy with him this much."

"Most of this cut are barely not serve, I see you aim has gotten better at least."

Zabuza turns to face Naruto

"Did you say something?"

Naruto sneers at Zabuza

"Don't do that again one Kakashi is more than enough."

Stands up and face Tazuna.

"Well that taken care of Tazuna-san I like you to meet some friends of my Zabuza and Haku."

"You already saw the other two Meizu and Gozu earlier."

"They infiltrated Gato's Organization by having him hire them to kill you."

"That way it was easier for us to know what we were up against and stop any attempts to kill you and to take out Gato once and for all."

Turning to Zabuza and Haku

"Return to Gato and have Haku pass in information you get to me."

"I already go word that they set the perimeter around Wave to keep up wanted guest out."

"Hai" responds Zabuza and Haku at both Shunshin away

Naruto looks at the down team 7, then creates two more shadow clones with a half cross seal with one hand to join the other that he made to save Kakashi from drowning.

The clones pick up Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke and the four starts to walk to Tazuna house.

Tazuna shaking his head then jogs to catch up and walk alongside the real Naruto

"So you had this all planned from the start didn't you?"

"I mean the two that attacked us earlier you just stood there, I first thought that you were just afraid but now I see the true."

"You were in shook that they attacked weren't you?"

"You are correct, I had it all planned, though like most plans that don't always turn out the way to picture them turning out."

"We knew about what was happening in Wave for some time but there wasn't much we could do at the time, at least not without drawing attention to ourselves."

"So we I heard that you were going to hire bodyguards I sent word for you to go to Konoha."

"Then I sent Zabuza and Haku along with Meizu and Gozu to be hired to kill you so that I wouldn't have to worry about showing myself and protect you from the shadows."

"I also had other ninja block off Wave and make it look like Gato hire them."

"They stop anyone from entering Wave and give me a heads up in case Gato did hire more ninja or other outside party tries to take Wave for themselves."

"Though it didn't work out quite as I plan it, probably turned out for the better since we can now sow the seeds of doubt and mistrust Gato has in his clients making mine get closer to him so we can take him out."

"However that isn't our only goal we also want to take over all his businesses and assets."

"Wave will run the businesses while we take assets and help rebuild our forces and villages like …, …, …, and other villages that have join us or may in the future."

"It will also be used to help our allies like Wave and other villages with trade and of goods you or they offer, if you agree to join our alliance that we are building."

Naruto with a smile on his face

Tazuna turn to Naruto with a confused look

"Wait I thought you are a Leaf-nin?"

"Why wasn't Konoha one of the villages not to mention I have never heard of any alliance like this before?"

"Well that a long story but for starters I guess we can start with Konoha, well I not really a Leaf-nin not in the legally anyway."

"You see not long after I was born I had a demon that attack Konoha sealed inside of me. Now before to start freaking out its gone now I set it free and purified it soul."

"Now I have all it power though I can't completely control it so I seal it away so I can use only what I can control and get use to what I can't."

"Anyway after the sealing pretty much everyone wanted me kill for holding the demon. Lucky or not they decided that I was to be used a deterrent to other village as their secret jinchuriki which means human sacrifice."

"Basically I was their outlet for all the hate inside the village and deterrent to stop other villages from attacking with no choose but to live and die when they tell me too literally."

"Because they didn't want anyone to raise me or take me in they made me adult in law after I was a month old and put me in the orphanage."

"I stayed their till a month before my third birthday when they kicked out for last time and told me never to come back since I was adult and old enough to take care of myself."

"The next couple weeks got progressively worse. In the orphanage I got beaten and was hardly feed but once they kick me out I was left to the mercy of the villagers."

"I beaten to an inch of my life multiple times daily all the way till my birthday where they finally had enough of me decided to kill me."

"I was for the most part died for a few minutes to an hour I don't really know for sure but I do know that after I died the Kyubi almost got out because after I waken I saw the damage that it did to where they killed me at."

"At the time I didn't know what happened or why most of the village hated me and wanted me died till I was given my parents old apartment."

"Though I didn't know it was theirs till I found some scrolls they left me and told me what happened to me and what I had sealed in me."

Naruto laughed dryly

"Not something a three year old should have to find out by himself with no one to help get through it."

After a few moments in remembrance Naruto continues

"Anyways since I was mark as an adult barely a year old which is something either the council or the Hokage can't do legally they used a loophole that removed me as citizen of Konoha then made me a civilian adult by saying I move to Konoha after the attack and became a citizen."

"However if they had look closer they would have seen that I was never a citizen of Konoha in the first place just like my parents because both of them were Whirlpool ninja that later came to Konoha."

"Konoha like most every village has a law that makes it where if you aren't born in Konoha or declared a citizen then by law you are a citizen of the same village or country as your parents are."

"Basically where your born doesn't madder you become a citizen of the village your parents are from making me even if Whirlpool was gone a citizen of _Uzushiogakure _and just taken resident of Konoha not a citizen of Konoha."

"Furthermore if your parents are ninja then you become a ninja from the same village just like them."

"If you have parents from two villages then you can become a ninja of either but defaults to which ever village you join as one."

"So when they tried to make me adult and a citizen of Konoha that falsified records and broken multiple laws making my ninja license null and void."

"Not to mention my parents left me, my birth certificate stating my ninja and citizen of Whirlpool."

Naruto and party reach the edge of the forest and were able to see Tazuna house

"As for why Konoha isn't part of the alliance if you haven't already figured it out they just aren't trustworthy anymore and only become shadow of its former self."

"My allies and I have all agreed that any alliance with Konoha would be one-sided with them trying to take advantage of us."

"Well I can't say I understand how a village that pushes teamwork and equalities with each other can treat a child like that but know you won't have that problem with us."

"As for the alliance we can discuss it after Wave is free and Gato is gone."

The group reaches the house and stands at the front door and Tazuna knocks

"Well it's not much but we have a few extra rooms for the other Leaf-nin and you. And you can meet my daughter and grandson."

"I can't say about the rest of your group but I know that their like you."

"My grandson Inari is not in the best mood since his father was killed by Gato but I sure once he see you some of the strength and courage of your will rub off on him."

"As for my daughter Tsunami she a little rough around the edges not to mention her temp…."

As Tazuna was talking the door opened a beautiful blue hair woman appears hearing what the old man was saying followed by hitting him over the head with a frying pan which seem to appear out of thin air.

Smiling happily Tsunami turns to look at who was with her father.

Looking up she saw long crimson hair that had golden tips, a crimson silk shirt, and a pair of black silk pants.

Looks at face into his eyes, a deep azure blue that seem to draw her in cause a blush to appear on her face.

After what she thought was a few moments but was really a minute or two she realize that she was staring which on cause her blush to grow even bigger she tries to introduce herself through stuttering

"Hi…i…i mmmy na...am..me...es...s Tsunami."

All the while looking into Naruto eyes

Naruto see the reaction he was getting from couldn't help but laugh inward at how cute she was then looking right back into her eyes giving her one of his signature foxy smiles.

"It's nice to meet to Tsunami. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

All the while looking into Tsunami eyes and smiling brightly

The next thing Naruto see is Tsunami face turn a deep shade of red before she start to fall backwards.

A quick shunpo and Naruto appears behind her and catches Tsunami.

Looking at Tsunami he sees a bright smile on gracing her face.

"Will looks I still got it and I didn't even kiss her."

"_She reminders me of Hinata when she faints, too bad, Hinata is pretty cute but engaged to Kiba which must really suck because all he ever looks at when he seen or talk to her is her chest. _

_Really even with that coat any fool can tell she well endowed. _

_However too blatantly stare at someone like that isn't right especially with uncontrolled lust in your eyes. _

_Well I should put Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke to bed and take care of Tsunami and Tazuna till they wake up soon….man what a long and in a very Shikamaru moment a troublesome day._"

Giving a mental command to one of his clone another clone appears and picks up Tazuna and sets him on one of the chairs in the living room and while the real Naruto gently lays Tsunami on the sofa.

Looking he see his other clones coming in caring team 7.

Remembering what Sakura said to him after he saved her, and how Sasuke ignored the mission to boast his ego, followed by Kakashi blind favoritism for Sasuke and complete disregard for his so called team, Naruto fell into a positively pranksters mood after remembering.

As sinister smile appears on his face, with a mental command to the other clones the same smile appears on their faces which had became known as Naruto's pranksters smile and all know when they see Naruto with it that nothing good was going to happen.

As his clones took their cargo, I mean fellow teammates up stairs to their room Naruto decides it would be better wait for Tazuna and Tsunami to awake up so he can brief Tsunami on the situation and answers any questions before they turn in for the night.

As he can already hear Tazuna waking up and see Tsunami coming around.

Oh yes this mission should prove to be quite entertaining at the very least if Naruto has anything to say about it, if he stuck with a cyclops, banshee, and duck but may as well have a little fun, well fun for him not them.


	2. Ch 02 Rippling Waves

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.

Arakisu Ga Oho No Suna

_Retribution Sands of Arrakis_

**Ch. 2 Rippling Waves**

-Sasuke-

Sasuke was having a terrific dream about killing Itachi extremely slow and agonizingly painful, next to him was that damn pink hair harpy and Kakashi then started killing them with zeal.

As their screams filled his ear he relished in the pure satisfaction it was giving him as they suffered at his hands as he laughed sinisterly.

As their screams died down Sasuke slowly starts to walk away with a job well feeling, only to be grabbed from behind be two set of bloody hands.

Slowly turning around he freezes in terror and turns deadly pale as a naked Sakura and Kakashi pull him back into the bloody room.

Forcing him on the table he just got down killing them on he see Sakura dead eyes leer at him as she get on her back and rips over his cloths along with Kakashi then grabs him tight and forces him inside her bloody and cold hole.

Trembling at how cold it was inside her and how dead her eyes were he didn't notice as Kakashi came behind him and brought his tool to his backdoor.

With a push Kakashi bottoms out inside forcing Sasuke to scream out where in was from the pain or the knowledge of what inside him no one know.

Hours rolled by as Sasuke was ravaged by both Kakashi from behind and Sakura from below.

He was in both heaven and hell as the sun came through a window as the last Uchiha passed out.

As the birds chirp the high pitch sound brings the Uchiha journey to awaking. As he slowing wakes up he feels strangely cold and wet, growing pale as he remembers his dream or was it?

-Kakashi-

Kakashi was profound dream.

It started off well his old team Rin was back and after a nice dinner he walked her but that were thing went a little downhill.

First as soon as they do to her front door the world seem to go dark and time seem to stop because one moment he was at her door say goodbye and the next he was bound to a bed with _all_ his cloths removed and ripped to pieces on the floor.

He watched as his horrific detail as his mask was gone and face revealed.

As if things could get worse he watches in horror as Isako Haruno Sakura's mother walked into the room with a camera and to make things worse she was naked.

As she got to the bed to Kakashi's terror Isako started crawling towards him smiling vicious at him.

Comprehending what was about to happen that he was about to be raped by the one or for those who even consider Sakura as well as a women, that they would never sleep with did the only logical and sane thing.

Opening his mouth and preparing to bite off his own tongue.

But to Kakashi farther dismay something was put into his mouth thanks to Rin who he know saw by the side of the bed leering at him with the camera that Isako had and to his disgust he was now had his boxers in his mouth preventing him from ending it all.

Crying anime tears Kakashi could do nothing as Isako raped him all the while Rin was taking pictures and laughing mischievously.

Hours went by and to his horrifying shock Isako never seems to be satisfied, forcing him to remember another people that never seem tired.

As if to answer Kakashi worse nightmare the bedroom door flew open and Maito Gai walked in, in all is green jump suit horror shouting about how youthful he was.

He sees Sakura come in naked and takes her mother's place on top him and then Sasuke comes in naked as well turns him on his side. Feeling something press up aligned with his ass, and then Sakura comes down on him which in turn forces him back and to his horror Sasuke into his ass. Finally having reach his limit Kakashi Hatake passes away.

As the nightmare I mean dream ends Kakashi slowly wakes up strangely warm and wet. As Kakashi breaks out in a cold sweat as he remembers his dream Kakashi painstakingly opens his eyes and has only one thought running though his head

"Was that really as dream?"

-Sakura-

Sakura was having the absolute, downright, best dream of her life although she didn't know it was a dream.

It all started when Sasuke-kun walk up to her as she was arguing with Ino about who should ask him on a date first. He asks in that deep ruggedly handsome voice to go on a date him and knocks Ino out of the way.

Not even wait for my reply he takes my hand and takes me to an expensive restaurant immediately getting the best table they have he says only the best for me.

After dinner he pays for the meal ask if I want to go back to his place I freeze. Again not even waiting for a reply he takes my hand and we walk to his house.

Once we get their Sasuke walk me into his room and order me to get on the bed and lay on my stomach.

Not sure why he want to do that but since Sasuke-kun told me to I do as he said.

Next thing I see him forcefully removing my cloths ripping them in the process.

I try to get up and see what Sasuke-kun was doing but then I notice I could no longer move and was tied up in rope tightly making my wrist and ankles turn red.

I open my mouth to ask what he was doing only to have a red mouth ball put in mouth and strapped to my face.

Hearing him whispers in my ear "that now was when the fun starts"

I couldn't do anything as he brought out a bad and pulled out a whip and started slashing.

What seemed like hours Sasuke-kun use all that "toys" in his bag on me he even took my virginity with one, it looked like almost a foot long but it was hard to tell for sure with my eyes so watery.

He then said something about Naruto and that he made it the same length and shape as his but I didn't care as long as Sasuke-kun was the one that took it.

As the sunlight came in through the window she see Kakashi walk into the room and hears Sasuke-kun say something about be bored to Kakashi and how tight his rear was as Kakashi removes the ropes and turns Sakura on her back and enter her.

Followed by Sasuke walking up behind Kakashi and taking out his tool that Sakura can't see and enters Kakashi.

As the first rays of light came into the room Sakura slowly woke up feeling very warm and very wet.

Realizing that she came in the bed from that dream about Sasuke-kun and Kakashi she blushes and tries to get up but is unable to with two sets of arms around her naked body pressed up against two other naked very much male bodies.

Sakura blood runs cold and she starts to remember he dream only was it really a dream? Sakura slowly fully opens her eyes only for them to go fully to the size of watermelons and seeing that see was absolutely naked.

Slowing looking around like a marionette Sakura see both Kakashi and Sasuke bare ass naked hanging over her looking pale and mouth hanging open.

Mind shutting down and running on auto pilot she does the first thing that comes to mind.

Charging up both fist with chakra and pulling them back before delivering a jaw breaking punch to both the frozen males, screaming out "RAPIST"

Followed by a loud crash and breaking glass as both Sasuke and Kakashi are sent flying through the window and into the watery deep ocean outside Tazuna house.

-Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke-

_Only one thought was going to all three of them "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"_

-Naruto-

Naruto was awoken to the sound of glass breaking and a death defining scream.

Wondering if he should get up and help his wayward team, that thought got put on hold as a silky smooth arm wraps around him blow all thoughts of his "team" out the window as a lust fill voice of a very sexy and very much naked Tsunami asking for another round. Not one to turn down a challenge Naruto resumes last night "activities."

Naruto turning to Tsunami with a shit eating grin can't help but remember how he ended up here yesterday with a beautiful women.

**-Flashback Yesterday Afternoon-**

After Naruto told Tazuna about his teams and "his" missions here and Wave and why he was not working with Leaf-nin

Tazuna "Was your life really that bad in Konoha? "

Naruto looking a Tazuna sadly

"No, it was much worse than what I said I just gave to the short and not to deep version. No disrespect but I don't think many can handle listen to me tell my _full_ past story and it wasn't as bad."

"The time I was way from Konoha was what help me see the world more clearly and realize that not all people are like those in Konoha."

Tsunami just starting to get over crying almost screamed out

"Damn right not all people are like them how could any normal person do such a like to another let alone a child who has nothing already and done nothing to them."

"I believe anyone who couldn't see how kind and caring you are, anyone in their right mind would fall head over heels for a guy like you, I for one sure did…"

Upon realizing what she just said Tsunami face filled a very deep red blush and suddenly finds hers hands in her lap more interesting.

Tazuna jaw hung loose as his minded tried processing what his daughter just said almost stuttering

"Tsun…ami you u didn't just admit that you like fell in love him did you? I mean you just met him you hardly know anything about him, no offense."

Naruto could hardly believe what he was hearing that someone says they had feeling for him and more then just as friends.

Sure he had some encounters with women and had been with one woman before but that wasn't fully because both of them were in love with each no it was two people that were hurt and looking for comfort with each other.

I mean sure it was both their first and they sleep together once…okay three times but the first time one just pure lust and longing for three days and straight and sure she couldn't walk straight for a week but I'm sure lot of people have sex like that their first time right.

Then we had sex again a week and half later after she got back from a mission saying something about being in heat since the first night we sleep together and almost killed the client that tried to grope her and I use that term tried loosely since I heard that mission report since I was in the Hokage office at the time and heard the damage sure did to the guy.

I mean come on a broken jaw; two black eyes; right arm broken in two places; left arm fractured in _five_ different places and a broken wrist and most of fingers (was the arm that "tried" to grope her); four broken ribs (from when she kick him for trying to grab her breasts); cracked hip (from when he land in his ass); cracked right femur; broken left Patella (knee cap); broken right foot; and then the last injury made the Hokage and other on her team step away from her was a crushed male appendage that the man won't be able to use again.

After that little encounter the Hokage order will more like suggested anger management but all she said was that she need a good night out with a friend she be back to normal.

Then when no one was look giving a wink and very lustful leer that cause my little (big) friend to wake up.

After the meeting the Hokage told me to go since he wouldn't let me take more missions without my so called "team."

Once outside and walking down the street I get pulled into a dark alley (which is never a good sign) and pulled into a hot and steamy kiss with a very much in heat women for a go ten minutes before air becomes important, followed by a quick leaf Shunshin back to her place.

Then an afternoon quickie turned in an all-nighter, followed by a most of the next day.

When I finally management to tired her out it was afternoon the following day and we seem to push what we did before in three days into one because she didn't wake till late morning of the next day.

And with her holding me so tightly I had to wait for her to wake up and then that lead to another round though not as long just a good five hours but she seem refreshed after it.

I for one was thank Kami for my extremely high stamina because I stopped counting how times each of us climaxed after the first night we sleep together realizing I was never going to be able.

Then the last time was two weeks ago when she came to _my_ apartment to fix me dinner saying that it was her way of thanking me for _helping_ her that we probably should stop our relationship here before we got any closer and I should find some my own age.

That turn into a conversation about Hinata and she was nice but not my type since she never _tried_ befriend me or get to know the _real_ me.

The talks ended few moments later with her on top of me, her kisses me feverishly followed by the removal of cloths a lot of moaning and broken furniture and thank Kami my apartment has seals all over it because I know everyone in Konoha would've heard us that night.

Her more than me of course…maybe.

And that leads to my problem whether to tell her about my girlfriend/lover or friends with benefits.

Well I just go with what I feel and if she feels different about me with my new appearance and when I tell what I'm going to be doing I leave it up to her.

Naruto after what seem like hours but was a few minutes turns to Tsunami

"Tsunami I'm honored that someone as attractive as yourself would have feeling for someone like me."

"Truthfully I haven't had many people that I got close to sure I have friends and most well almost all of are from when I left Konoha and traveled but I only have so many close friends and I only been with one women in any kind of relationship."

"Now we are close and I would like to consider her my girlfriend but our relationship was well different. Now before I get to ahead of myself I'm the last of my clan and as such I'm the only one that can rebuild it that mean I going to have multiple mates."

"At the very least I have to have three and that just so that I won't have to worry about them have to many kits and endangering their lives trying to give me what I always want a family."

At the end Naruto looks directly into Tsunami eyes and give her a big warm smile

"I know that Tazuna-san it waiting for your answer but I just wanted to say one more thing before you do."

"I know about Inari father and your sister Tsunami and that she died when he was young and since you were twins after her death and Inari saw you he thought you were his mother and you didn't have the heart to tell him the truth."

"I can't imagine what it was like for you to lose your sister then expected to be a mother and have to put your life on hold so you could take care of Inari and your father."

"Then Inari father just played along for his sake and it must have hard for him to see you because you look just like his love."

"However you both forgot something very important when you didn't tell him the truth and that was Yoko herself."

"As much as you can try you can never be someone you're not. I don't think Yoko would want her son growing up and never knowing her or you to grow old and end up all alone for the rest of your life."

"I'm not saying that persons me though I also won't deny that like you, I felt an attraction to you when we first met but I want you to be happy and move on with your life."

"Stop living in the past and live in the present and for the future we can't change the past we can only shape the future and live life one day at a time."

The whole time Naruto spoke he was smiling gently and looking at Tsunami

It was too much for Tsunami for not even a minute after Naruto was done talking Tsunami flew across the room so fast that almost no one saw her.

One moment Tsunami was on the other side of the room the next she was in Naruto's arms kissing him deeply.

He could have swore that she used _Zanzo_ moving that fast and only his heighten senses picked up the movement so he could catch her and not have them flew backwards over the couch.

Of course all train of thought end as the kiss deepened add in tongues and Tsunami presses her body closer and awake Naruto Jr. which only seem to cause Tsunami to deepen the kiss more and full on tongue war.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Naruto and Tsunami Tazuna had regained his senses when he saw his daughter tongue enter Naruto's mouth and could only wonder where she learn to kiss like that since last heard see never kiss before.

Seeing how the two weren't going to end it any time soon was _about_ to give them some privacy however that ended when he saw the kiss wasn't ending but deepening having to cough rather loudly to get their attention.

Of course he had to cough two more time with a little of that fatherly KI that they are known for too scare their daughter's want-a-be boyfriends off.

As soon as both Tsunami and Naruto and felt Tazuna stare their eyes shot open and look at Tazuna and to Tazuna further growing headache they were looking at but _still_ kissing resulting in more fatherly KI being release finally ended their kiss much to his relief and their discomfort causing Tazuna to smirk.

"As much as I can clearly see you two would like to continue your little fun I would rather not have my grandson walk in seeing his cousin made."

Tazuna was talking in a low growl towards a smirk leaving it hard to tell if he was anger or just pissed that he hadn't be able to drink anything since we left Konoha since I replace all it sake for water.

Defiantly one of my more memorable pranks and goodwill missions to help others.

Naruto giving one of his foxy smiles, "You're not still mad about the sake are you? I figured you would be too drunk to notice the difference and didn't till we go to Wave."

Tazuna growing a tick mark on his forehead "I knew that was you, only a gaki like you would switched my prized sake for water do you know how much that sake cost me?"

Smiling wider Naruto "Hey don't blame me I was hired by you to make sure you lived to complete your bridge not keel over on the side of the road from alcohol poisoning."

"You do know that easy way for Gato to kill you is to spike your sake you like so much since the alcohol would dull you sense and make it easy anyone to kill you when you're drunk or spill a poison in it and you never know it."

"Hell there _could_ have been poison put in that sake I tossed out."

Smirking at the end as he could feel Tsunami glaring at Tazuna daring him to prove me wrong

Tazuna shuddering "But...bbut...my…sake…my…life…water…" Tazuna looking about to have a midlife crisis or heart attack

Tsunami feeling bad looks to Naruto for help. Naruto looks at Tsunami and sighs

"Alright already how about alternative?"

Naruto gathers some youki and thinks about the scroll he wanted, waits moment and did a few one hand signs then a second a purple portal opens up above him a few feet a scroll falls out then the portal closes

"Okay here the deal you old drunk in this scroll it a special type of sake that's non-alcoholic their more than one type."

"Though I only giving you one bottle every couple of days this stuff not cheap and despite the fact that it's won't kill you like sake if you drink too much it will knock you on your ass if you drink more then you body can handle at one time."

"_Naruto open up the scroll and push a little chakra a jug appears with a picture of a bee in yellow and black_"

"Now here it today this will last you till the end of the week, that's three days. Oh and this one's called Honeysuckle because of how it tastes its one of the most popular since it's not as strong as some the others the company makes and it's good for most occasions."

Tazuna look at the jug and notice a small seal with a blue lightning bolt with a red border and a blue whirlpool in the background with a red circle around the whole thing.

Tazuna eyes widen and rushes and picks up and cradles it like a baby.

Both Naruto and Tsunami sweat drop at the scene.

Tazuna looks smiling widely

"This is the same company that make that famous sake called " Ambrosia" I heard countries have gone bankrupt to try and get just shot of it and a full jug you could buy one of the element nations."

"I have this Honeysuckle is also called "Fairy Nectar" it was said last I heard that cost ten million ryo just one jug of Fairy Nectar."

All the while cradling the jug like it the next wonder of the world

Chuckling Naruto "That sounds about right considering that the price for a normal S-rank mission at most villages."

"However the reasons that I had that and more is because I helped the one that own the company start it up and own roughly half the company."

"I also supply guards for transport and save haven to his business so he can work without assassins or anyone else bothering him."

"Though don't tell anyone I don't do favors for people I don't know or trust as for the Ambrosia I do have one jug but it for very special occasions and extreme hard to make which why it cost so much."

"However it also the only sake that all ages can drink kids to adult and not have to worry about getting drunk since all the other are synthetic sake they fool your body into thinking your drunk to stop you from drinking more."

"However Ambrosia does the opposite it fools your body to thinking you can do anything and give you a since of fulfillment making you feel like the happiest person in the world."

"Great stuff for parties with people that don't get along because after one drink their starts singing their life story without a care in the world."

Both Tazuna and Tsunami stare at Naruto with slack jaws not knowing what to say to that both have heard about the company that made that sake.

It was the only company that made non-alcoholic drinks but still taste like alcohol and were said to be made so that less dangerous than sake or other drinks and to be actually good for you body and revitalize you and help you body filter out harmful things one my eat or drink.

The company "_Fairy Tale_ or as most called it _Water of Life_," first came just over ten years ago and first starting sell just Honeysuckle or Fairy Nectar as is was called came to be their most popular drink on the market and was sold out for many months after it was first came out.

Now knows where the company located or how much their income but base on know sales that could finance a whole country easy and many times the rules of the elemental nations have try to buy the company or sent spies to get their formula for their drink all have failed because of a private group of mercerizes that guard shipments and protect them.

As Tazuna was remembering everything he knows about the Fairy Tale and is lost in his own memories of every time he tried and failed to get some of the famous sake.

Sudden Tazuna remembered something that was off about his would be savior and if he is a rich as he says he is, and the way is daughter is around him son-in-law that should ask.

"I can't thank you enough to sake and for helping Wave but I just remember that we I first meet you were so different then you are now and even you whole aura seems different."

"Not just you physical appearance either."

"Was that all just an act? Because I may not be a ninja but that seem more than act to hide yourself, more like you were a different person altogether."

Broken from her trance Tsunami could help but wondered how different he must have be gotten her father to ask know that her father though a hopeless drunk at time was a good judge of people…well mostly.

Naruto thought for a moment about telling them but say no harm after all that were good people and if there was one thing he was a good judge of was to see the good in others.

"Well that is a bit difficult and somewhat long story that starts the day I became a Genin for Konoha, well that they know of."

"I could tell if you want. It would be easier to start from the beginning, then to just tell you what I did that is if you want me to?"

Seeing both nod Naruto mind drifted back to the night of the Genin Exam just after he stole the scroll and got to the clearing by the old log cabin.

**-Flashback Night of Genin Exam-**

Naruto jumped down from the trees with the scroll of seals strapped to his back.

With a quick twist on the last branch so was facing the way he came and a quick pulse of chakra to enhance _Kokoro no me (Mind's Eye)_ to make sure he wasn't followed pushes off the branch with a smooth back flip twisting in midair so he facing the clearing again then lands gracefully on the ground not making a sound.

Walking over to one of the large trees around the sits cross leg on the ground removing the scroll from his back in one smooth motion to sit with back to the tree. Then Naruto unrolls the scroll.

With a half-frowned Naruto looks over the scroll.

"Well that was just pathetic all Mizuki-teme said was right."

"You think they have better security than that if a he could that kind of information about how to get to the Hokage Tower and steal a high forbidden scroll like this…well no skin off my back I just take it off their hands and remove the temptation by replacing it with a fake when I give it back."

"Now see what jutsu they have in here… Shadow clone know it…know it… know it… crap… crap… crap… suicidal… not worth my time… man all these jutsu are so stupid. Most are stolen like the shadow clone, kunai, shrunken, and most of the water jutsu all come from Uzu well can't have that now can we."

_With a few quick chakra seals, Naruto then move his glowing hand over the seals to rearrange the seals on the scroll making the jutsu worthless._

"Will as for the rest I don't really care most are either ones I already got or seen or too suicidal to use and not worth it to use"

"…Hm what this Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) so it true then the Third did give Orochimaru this jutsu after all this hasn't been open since the fourth death. Well I have no use for the jutsu but it too dangerous to leave unchecked."

Going through the same motions Naruto rearranges seals and directions like before.

"Well with that done the scroll pretty much worthless to anyone now."

Naruto feels a two chakra signature approaching one following the other at distance.

Expanding his Mind's Eye to see Iruka being shadowed by Mizuki.

"_Hm so the teme finally here but why's Iruka here too damn that wasn't part of the plan._

_Why can't any of my plan go smoothly without a problem._

_Still I can use this…tick…damn it now that old monkey is tiring to find me with his orb better release the seal on It so he can temporary use it again. _

_Well guess I just let this play out Iruka finally here by the gods he's slow too much sitting a behind desk."_

"There you are!" Yelled Iruka as he jump to the clearing in front of Naruto

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka stomping up to him. The blond grinned as he jumped up and pointed a finger at him,

"Hah! Found you Iruka-sensei!"

"Baka!" Iruka shouted as he stopped in front of his blond student.

"I found you!"

"Hehe I guess you did Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were pretty fast! I only had time to learn one jutsu!"

Iruka started as he looked around at the ruined clearing. He has been training hard, I can tell.

Naruto jumped on the balls of his feet as he spoke to his sensei in an excited manner.

"Hey but listen Iruka, now that you're here I can show you this totally awesome jutsu and you can let me graduate! That's how it all works out right?"

Iruka who was just about to go back to scolding Naruto blinked. "What? Graduate?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah that's how it works right? I learn a jutsu from this scroll and you let me graduate."

Iruka looked at Naruto cautiously, while he did certainly look like he had been training, Iruka had no idea where Naruto had gotten this idea for graduating this way.

"Naruto who told you, you can graduate this way?" Iruka asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Mizuki-sensei did. He told me where to find this scroll and about this place…"

Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He was just about to say something when he heard a whizzing sound and shoved Naruto away.

"Get down!"

Several kunai came out of the trees and impaled Iruka in the leg and arms. The Chunin instructor looked up and scowled,

"I see so that's how it is."

"Wow you got here pretty fast!"

Naruto, who had been staring at Iruka in shock but slightly narrow eyes, looked up to see Mizuki with a large grin on his face. 

"_Hm so that his game best play along for now"_

"Mizuki-sensei, what's going on here? Why are you attacking Iruka-sensei?" Naruto mumbled.

Hearing his voice, the two Chunin turned their attention to Naruto.

"Give me the scroll Naruto," Mizuki commanded, holding out his hand.

"No Naruto don't give it to him!" Iruka shouted.

"W-what's going on?" Naruto asked, faking confusion at what he should do.

"Mizuki used you to get the scroll!" shouted Iruka, "That scroll contains Konoha's secret and forbidden Jutsu. He lied to you so you would steal it for him!"

"Oh I'll tell you who's lying Naruto," Mizuki said with a nasty smirk reminding him of the one time he had encountered Orochimaru.

"_Damn cross dressing freak no telling what Orochimaru would have done to me had I stayed around, though from the look in his eyes and the way he was looking at my ass I really don't want to know. _

_Seems that the Mizuki-teme isn't any better that just preachy. _

_What with emo bastards and pretty boys always turning to fetish about little boys asses and but raping each other god I so can't get away from this rat hole fast enough" _thought Naruto

Iruka looked over at Mizuki and saw the smirk on his face, it was then he realized what the white haired traitor was going to say and his eyes widened.

"No Mizuki don't say it, you know it's forbidden!"

Naruto looked back and forth between his two teachers in mock confusion.

"What do you mean? Who's lying?"

"_Ok maybe this isn't so bad I get watch this two make a fouls of themselves, man this is better than late night time TV only this could get better was if they started spouting their undying love for each other and that true love conquers all. (_A.N If you don't know who said this you may stop reading now it only get better)

"They've been lying to you your whole life, ever since the degree of sixteen years ago," Mizuki looked at Naruto with an insane grin.

"Sixteen years ago?" Naruto shook his head,

"I don't understand."

"_I can't believe the look on their faces it's priceless and the way they more or less forget about me._

_Their not even looking at me while their arguing with each other._

_That true unrequited love for you. If they start striping then that it I gone._

_No way in hell in I watching their lovers spat."_

"No! Mizuki don't!" Cried Iruka

"Haven't you ever wondered why were you hated?"

Mizuki declared, making the red hair teen eyes widen in mock shock.

"Why you were ignored?

Why people treated you like you were worthless!

Like less then dirt!

While they beat you, cut you, used you for target practice?"

Mizuki says with admiration

"Mizuki stop it now!" Iruka wined to his wayward lover to no avail.

"I'll tell you why Naruto," Mizuki sneered,

"You see what they don't want you to know, was that the Yondaime didn't actually kill the Kyubi. Instead he sealed it away inside of a new born baby…"

Naruto began to tremble,

"_Wow this great if they were so far from each this would be the point they play hard to get or kiss and make up. _

_While I'll admit I never paid attention in class well I clone didn't and I never studied what they gave well not me however that mostly because never show us anything but the three basic jutsu and history. _

_I mean seriously you spent eight years at that poor accuse for an academy and only learn three jutsu and history, with basic taijutsu and Kenjutsu with throw weapons only to hit simple target you can't get any more ludicrous than that._

_But seriously I've be living on my own since I was three, which has forced me to develop a lot faster than most, but I have developed common sense furthermore a keen ability to read others, something that had helped and saved me immensely in the past when I had run from several angry mobs and drunken villagers not to mention ninja."_

He knew what the teme was telling him this for, though he wished he just get it over with the melodrama was seriously getting to him the two should just get a room in one the sleazy hotels and leave him out of it.

Mizuki confirmed his theory a few seconds later,

"You are the child he sealed the Kyubi into! You are the nine tailed fox!"

"_Well not yet anyways but hey everyone got their right to their own opinion sometimes." _Thought Naruto

Naruto slumped to his knees.

Everything made sense to him now.

The glares, the hatred, the people muttering behind his back, telling their children to stay away from him.

A part of him was actually angry that he couldn't show them how wrong but also how right they really are.

I mean really his birthday was the day of the Kyubi attack, and even anyone had look he was the only one born that day that lived.

People hated him with a passion, and the one time he went out during the Kyubi festival because he wanted to celebrate his birthday he had been beaten by a group of drunken villagers and ninja which nearly killed him worse birthday ever.

All of it made sense. So they think I'm a demon then…? Almost tempted to show them who the real demon is, almost.

Naruto was so caught up in his fake turmoil that he nearly missed not even seeing the giant Fuuma Shuriken heading his way.

He was about to roll out of the way when shadow move over him.

A second later Naruto found he staring into Iruka's tears streaked face, he looked over to see a giant shuriken sticking out of his man's back.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his voice actually showing surprise for second not expecting Iruka to help after what he did to him on _that_ day.

"Because we're the same," Iruka said with guilt lacing his words.

"I was just like you, back when I was in the academy I was so lonely, so I played the fool. I know what it's like to feel that kind of pain, it hurts doesn't it? I'm so sorry Naruto, I should've done more to help you."

"Muhahahaha!" Mizuki laughed sickly behind them, "That's a good one Iruka! But we both know you hate him more than anyone! After all, it was the demon who took your parents away!"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. He didn't know that bit of information before. Naruto did the only thing he could do given what he was being told, he grabbed the scroll and ran.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice sounded after him.

Naruto continued jumping through the trees as fast as he could to get away from the two Chunin.

"Naruto!"

Turning around the red head saw Iruka coming towards him.

"Naruto! Mizuki was lying! He was just saying that stuff to confuse you!" The chunin academy teacher held out his hand.

"Give me the scroll so we can keep Mizuki from getting it!"

However, Naruto merely spun around and launched himself back at Iruka, smashing his head into the chunin's gut.

The two tumbled down the trees and onto the ground.

"How?" Iruka questioned as he held onto his stomach, "How did you know," there was a puff of smoke. "That I wasn't Iruka?" asked the Mizuki.

Naruto smirked, "Because." There was a puff of smoke, when it cleared it revealed Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki scowled, "Why are you protecting that demon spawn anyways?"

"You know what he'll do now that he has his hands on the scroll. Naruto is just like me. He'll use the power that's inside the scroll to destroy Konoha!"

"That's what demons are like."

"Your right," said Iruka, surprising Mizuki. "That is what a demon would do…"

Naruto, who had taken to hiding behind a tree as he listened in, froze at those words.

_I see… he thought sadly. So Iruka only see's demons as that too…though can't say I blame him the true has been hidden for a long long time. The sage himself started this crap figures I'm always seem to be cleaning up someone else miss up._

"But that's not what Naruto would do," Iruka's words caused Naruto and Mizuki to snapped their attention back to him. "Naruto is not the demon. He's my student and a proud ninja of Konoha!"

_Ninja of Konoha what the hell is he smoking he failed me himself so he know I'm here not that I trying to hide or anything "sighing" when is this going to be over this is no longer funny just downright sad you think two grown men would grow and stop this playground brawl._

"Sure he made not always get things right and he's a little… well he's really stupid and clumsy in addition doesn't act all that bright. But still he's nothing like you! Naruto is a one in a million kind of person and I believe in him!"

Naruto went from depressed to grim follow by inconsolable, Iruka believed in him, though it seems his believe in him was only in his resilience.

For as long as he could remember had no one but a memory to believe in him only the Teuchi-ojisan and Ayame-neechan at Ichiraku Ramen believed in him.

Having another person who believed he could succeed was uplifting even if only a little.

"You know Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind." Mizuki sneered as he began spinning his shuriken on his arm as he got ready to launch it. "Die!"

Just as Mizuki got ready to throw his Fuuma shuriken at the Iruka a red and orange streak crashed into him, launching a foot into his face.

The Chunin traitor scowled as he landed several feet back, glaring at the person who had hit him.

"If you lay one hand on my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto declared, giving his opponent a defiant glare.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try demon spawn!" Mizuki shouted with an insane grin.

Naruto put his hands in a ram seal with a smirk and began amassing his chakra for jutsu that he had seen in the scroll. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Both Iruka and Mizuki gaped as hundreds if not thousands of Naruto's appeared within the forest.

They were everywhere, a literal see of orange and red that almost blocked out all of the green of the forest.

"_Damn I made to many oh well that what happens when you don't use a hand seals for a jutsu anymore then out of the blue use the them way to easy and wasteful in the movement and don't get me started on calling out your jutsu, sweet Kami that is just down just stupid and they call me a baka."_

"What's wrong Mizuki-teme? I thought you were going to kick my ass!" one of the clones shouted followed by smirking along with the other clones like a fox.

Another cracked his knuckles, "Well if you're not coming to us, I guess we'll just go to you!"

The clones all jumped up and headed towards the terrified traitor.

Naruto grinned as he looked down at the mass of black and blue flesh that use to be at one point Mizuki now well we just called meat sack.

"Hehe, maybe I went a little overboard on him," the blond said with a sheepish grin.

"_Unbelievable," _Irukathought in awe.

"_Able to have learned such a powerful jutsu in less than an hour… and not to mention the number of clones. He said that he wanted to be surpass the Hokage's and I'm beginning to believe he just might do it."_

"Naruto," Iruka said, getting the redhead attention. "Come here, I have something I want to give you."

Naruto blinked before walking over to him, "What's up Iruka-sensei?"

"Close your eyes for a moment," Iruka said. Naruto did so with reluctance but keep watching with _Mind's Eye_ and as he did felt a weight being removed from his head before a new one took its place.

"Ok, you can open them now."

Naruto did so and his hand went to his head, feeling the cold metal and notched grooves of a Konoha head band. Iruka had his goggles in his hand.

"Congratulations! You graduate!" Iruka said with pride.

"And to celebrate, we're going out for ramen tonight!" _"Gr... e...a...t... just what I always want to be a dog of Konoha I feel my soul burning already." thought Naruto bitterly_

Naruto forcing a smiled and was hard pressed not to cry. He decided to hide his tears of misery by jumping on Iruka with thought that was possible if he hugged Iruka to death would they not make him a Konoha ninja. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Owowow, Naruto that hurts!" Iruka said,

though he was pleased to see the boy so excited and Naruto was pleased that cause him some pain to go along with the pain that he was feel about having to play a good dog for a little while long as a Konoha ninja. As they made their got up and made their way to the Hokage Tower.

"Thank you Iruka-kun, you may leave for now," Sarutobi said

As Iruka escorted Naruto to his office. It was late and Iruka and Naruto had just gone out for some ramen after a clone had given Sarutobi the forbidden scroll. However he had wanted to talk to Naruto and make sure he was "_loyal" _to Konoha.

"Um… sure Hokage-Sama," Iruka said, "I'll see you in a week Naruto." As Iruka closed the door behind him, Sarutobi turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Sarutobi started as he contemplated how to word it best as not to alert Naruto about he was going to do.

While the Third was thinking Naruto was getting a bad feeling.

"_What going on I sense three times the number of Anbu in hiding then the standard team of four…and they didn't show up till after Iruka left…great I may have to move up my plans to leave if I have to fight them all now._

_The Anbu I could handle but the Third is another story, despite the fact that he nowhere near his prime his experience more than makes up for it. I wait to see how this play out though either way I not going to like it."_

Putting on his fake smile "What's up old man finally ready to hand over that hat because of superb cool jutsu I learn, now that I an amazing ninja in all?"

Naruto in an over childish manner to throw off the thick air the room was becoming with the tense atmosphere.

Sarutobi seem to be broken from is deliberation from Naruto over cheerful comment. Smiling in that over sweet grandfatherly smile the Third says

"I'm afraid you're much too young to take over this chair just yet maybe in a few years after you become Jonin. But first I want to thank you for stop Mizuki for killing Iruka and retrieving the Forbidden Scroll."

"I'm was easy to pass that test you set up for me to become a ninja, after all their no way an person could of low that much blood from my sexy no jutsu. I mean look at the red spot of the floor it just too big…unless you a bigger perv then I thought you were?"

Said Naruto with a large grin while scratching the back of his head followed by tilling his head to the side with a pondering look on his face.

With barely contained fury in his eyes which the Anbu failed to see, apart from Naruto that is the Third smiles sweetly again.

"Afraid we are getting off track now that you're a ninja I have a gift for you but don't worry it may hurt a little but it's for the good of Konoha…"

With a snap of his finger the Anbu jump out drawing their ninjato and using both their swords and bodies to physically restrain Naruto.

It took every ounce of Naruto will to not attack or kill them for even trying to hold my down since he didn't sense any KI coming from them…will not to the point they kill him he'd wait and act the fool till his life was in danger.

"Hey you masked loser let me go, if it about that etching powder I put in your masks or about the Athlete's foot incident how was I suppose to know that green fungi's plant would do that I just trying to dye everyone hair green for founder's day."

In response to that the Anbu pushing and stabbing him harder

"Ok ok if it's about the time I change all the shampoo with green hair dye after the last miss up I got the right one this time and body wash with orange skin dye but come on everyone thought that was funny I mean who doesn't love Umpa Lumpa's at lease I didn't change your cloths though that was because I couldn't find any but that besides the point." Naruto said with satisfaction

"Would you take I'm sorry and won't do it again_?_ " After that the Anbu started to flaring their KI and pressing hard enough to start breaking bones.

"I take that as a no…?" Naruto says in a pained voice

The Sarutobi watching realizing that they may get around to putting the boy in the hospital for a extend visit stepped in.

"That far enough hold him down this is going to cause him to thrash around and I need "it" as still as possible."

Walk round the desk the Third pulls out a seal tag and brings it to bare to Naruto's forehead.

As soon as it touches Naruto's forehead he starts thrashing and screaming in immense pain.

"_Kami the pain is bad even with the counter-seal active he must be putting a lot of chakra into_ _Jinchuriki Suppression Seal. Damn it hurts…" _thought Naruto, after a few minutes the Naruto stops thrashing and goes quiet.

Removing the seal the Sarutobi stands and walk back to his desk signaling the Anbu to put Naruto on top of it.

"That took longer than last time the Kyubi must be fighting the seal. Hold me down while I re-put the Mind Regression Seals and Loyally Seal."

Reaching under the desk he pulls out Suppression Seal then with a signal to an Anbu who pulls up Naruto's shirt so he can put the paper seal over the Reaper Death Seal.

With a red spark that knocks Sarutobi back the seal is in place. With a growl Sarutobi open his desk and take out a jar of ink then sitting it on his desk.

Opening the ink the Third begins the long process of drawing the two seal then activating them on Naruto's forehead.

Three hours later the seal are in place and Suppression Seal removed and Naruto returned to his apartment. The Anbu return stating that Naruto woke shortly after dropped him off and started doing his morning training with no memory of what they did.

"Hokage-same do you think the seals will hold this time?" Asked the Anbu captain

"I should last for another 10-15 years like the last ones did. Normally they would last longer but the Kyubi constantly attacking the seals so they degrade fastest then it should."

"I would of like to put a Death Seal in case he becomes a danger to Konoha but with the Reaper Death Seal it make that an problem not knowing how it will react to the new seal."

"Jiraiya said he may be able to put one on but will have to wait till after the Chunin Exams to see how this seals hold. With all the seals we put on him it's a wonder he could do any jutsu right but that just shows you how dangerous the Kyubi is to give its host such strength even with the seals."

"No matter as long as Naruto sojourn loyal to Konoha for now we won't have to kill him as a consequence finding a new host for, you're dismissed."

With that the Anbu leaf shunshin. With a deep sigh Sarutobi turns to the window overlooking Konoha

"That Kyubi brat is going to be the death of me just like his parents were… _sigh_…if only I could get Danzo to be Hokage or Jiraiya but both have too much work already… _sigh_…then that leaves Tsunade or Kakashi."

"Tsunade could do the job but she too hard headed and refuses to come back because what happened to Naruto's parents and still blames the village for their and her brother's died."

"That leaves Kakashi though not strong enough nor is he ready maybe the only choice I have if I can't get Tsunade to come back…Wait that it…I told her Naruto died during the Sealing after the Chunin Exam I send Jiraiya and Naruto to get her there's no way she won't recognize him looks just like his bloody father and mother along with all the trouble to."

With that Sarutobi goes silent, a few moments a small flicker in the corner of the room were a kunai lays unnoticed on the ground fades away.

**End of Flashback no Jutsu**

**Flashback Yesterday Evening**

"Well that was what happened, after that they drop me off at my apartment, I was only partly awake the seal that they made was doing what they wanted it to do. Making me act stupid and such you know what they want me to be a dobe. With the counter-seal I placed on myself I could have removed the seals and just act but I knew they were watching me and I also need to unlock my bloodline." Naruto said neutral tone

"Because of how I was treated I grew up afraid of my own shadow till I was after my third birthday. Now my bloodline and only become active after I old enough and encounter a great fear of death. The "me" the create though stupid and acted not afraid of anything was anything but with Zabuza attack and KI the other me knew it was going to die and had great fear thus unlocking my bloodline. I was locked in my mind partly closed off from the rest of the world till about the middle of my training there when my seal self was no longer need." Naruto in a madder of fact tone

"Won't they others notice the change once they wake up before the mist prevented them from seeing? Ask Tazuna with confusion

"Actually no they won't hehe… sorry I forget you can't see the genjutsu/Illusion seal I have on because I only lets those I want to see what I look like see it." With that said Naruto send a pulse of chakra to one of the seals on his back activating his Illusion changing into his cloths to a baggy orange jumpsuit he was seen wear before.

"Tsunami, Tazuna this is what others see when they look at me. Even a Dojutsu can't see through it because I'm not maintaining it but using a seal that has a chakra storage seal imbedded. The best part is since Illusion is active it hides the seal. The only way to break it would be from someone to send a large amount of chakra in the seal to overpower my chakra and break the Illusion."

Tsunami tilts her head to the side giving Naruto a questionable look "Wouldn't it just be easier to leave I'm mean you already did so why not just leave for good?"

Tazuna pouring another drink of his Fairy Nectar smirk as he hears his daughter underlined motive "Coming it must not be that hard to get out if you come and go as you please, so just stay gone by the sounds of it they probably won't even notice you're gone."

"Well you're half right." Naruto says with a half smile

"The security of Konoha has gone downhill over the years I could leave anytime I want." Smirking" "However their really only two ways to leave Konoha. "

"First is I just leave and they send Hunter-nin after or full team of Anbu not to mention putting me in the Bingo Book it a higher bounty on my head meaning I be running from them all my life till I'm dead." Naruto says coyly

Looking up Naruto faces Tazuna then looks at Tsunami in his lap "Second is either they declare me died or exile me both take planning since their more prone to execute me then exile me."

"So you're going to fake your own death then?" Tsunami says modestly

Naruto smiling foxily which cause Tsunami to lower body to heat and a rising blush to light up her face "Yes and No"

Smirking at Tsunami reaction Naruto gutturally "I planned to give them a reason to exile me."

Smiling brightly "However that will be during the second part of the Chunin Exam, at which point that can't exile me until after the exams are over."

Scoffing at seeing how his daughter is act Tazuna states "I may not know much about them ninja villages but I know they're not just going to exile, wats thy catch?"

"You're correct Tazuna the exile me in public kick me out then send Anbu to capture or kill once I was far enough away from the village." Naruto stated cockily

Naruto then turns and looks start at Tazuna with a start devoid of all emotion "Which is way I be leaving during the third part of the exam and making it look like I died during the war."

"**War**!" Both Tazuna and Tsunami nearly shout

"My spying and allies have been hearing a lot of talk and planning the Hidden Sound village is planning to attack Konoha, most likely during the third part of the exam."

Tazuna looks questionably "I heard of that ninja village Goto does dealing with them, sends them men, women, children no one knows why but whatever it is can't be good…wait that's why you had them start working for Goto to find out."

"We know enough about what they're doing with the people but never hurts to be careful, now it's getting late I think you both should get some sleep its late and you Tazuna have a bridge to build." Said Naruto

Huffing "Yea yea in old man needs his sleep in I going to finish my Super Bridge…hiccup…but just one more drink first…"

Tsunami starts emitting KI that only seem to be capable…and is that the shinigami behind her "Father you will put that bottle down this minute and go to bed." Tsunami says in sickly sweet voice that sends Tazuna flying up the stairs.

Looking towards Naruto, "Now where were we…I yes you were going to escort me to my room and give me a kiss good night." Tsunami says sensitively with lust filled eyes that speak volume of wanting a lot more than a kiss.

Speaking Huskily Naruto swiftly pick Tsunami up bride style starts walk to Tsunami's room, "Well now can't keep a lady waiting now can I."

Throwing her arms around Naruto's neck "No you really shouldn't, ladies don't like to be keep hanging."

Pushing open the door with his foot Naruto walks into Tsunami room. Barely a second after Naruto closes the door he find himself on his back on the bed with his shirt somehow missing and a very naked Tsunami kissing my furiously.

"_I didn't even see her more… grunt …she just like… growl …do all women seem to defy logic and be able do…moaning…she said that she never been with any where she learn that…forget must be a women thing." _Thought Naruto

Naruto barely had time to put a sound barrier before Tsunami finish playing with Naruto Jr. and couldn't wait any longer. We a quick Uzumaki seal Naruto reverse the position where Tsunami no her back. Naruto starts kissing Tsunami up and down her body to her.

Moaning sweet Tsunami starts losing herself to the present sensation of Naruto lips and tongue "Now now Tsu-hime their no need to rush we have all…_kiss_…night…_lick_…long."

The only sounds that would've been heard without the barrier would me moaning, screaming , and lots and lots of heavy sex all throughout the night and well into the morning.

**End Flashback no Jutsu**

-Naruto-

"_Ah yes that brings back memories…moaning…kissing…looks like it's time for round two or was it twelve… growl…alright that it she didn't just do that, she should now that this means war…" _Thought Naruto all thought of his _team_mates got through out the window and forgot just like they did.


	3. Jutsu, Abilities, Info, Etc

**Jutsu, Abilities, Info, Etc.**

****_Retribution Sands of Arrakis_

This is a list of all extra info for story that I will be updating regularly. I will also have info on fractions and groups that are important later as they as they become part of the story. I'll be most of the A/N here since that is was I using this chapter for an general list of things that so I don't need to waste time explain jutsu that I should have to. Since an ninja shouldn't tell the enemy about their jutsu so they can find how to get out of it.

_**Ninpo/Ninja Arts**_

**Shunshin no Jutsu – (Body Flicker Technique)**

The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. The different hidden villages have variations of the Body Flicker Technique, all of which involve some extra element aside from the movement itself. The extra element is usually some sort of substance used to distract the opponent, such as Leaves; Sand; Lighting; Fire; Earth; Water; Light; Darkness; Ice; Wood; and Mist.

**Zanzo - ****(After image)**

This technique is a Taijutsu Technique that causes an optical illusion, where the user moves from one place to another with such incredible speed that they leave an image that continues to appear to the opponent's vision, after the exposure to the original image has ceased. It then takes several seconds for the image of the person to disappear and for the opponent to realize that the person is gone. Making the opponent believe that the person has not moved from where he was until the image disappears.

**Shunpo – (Flash steps)**

Shunpo, a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time.

**Senka - (**_**Flash Blossom**_**)**

A special Shunpo where one moves to their opponents back, the movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.

_**Words of Power**_

When word or phrase spoken with truth and conviction that cases what was spoken to become true. Youki is usually used for words of power and usually spoken in a language unknown to the one used or in a language of great meaning or importance to the one speaking. Chakra can be substitute for youki but will leave user extremely drained afterwards both from the amount of chakra need depending on the word or phrase but also the mental cost for the chakra is just the power to use the skill the mind is the focus and true power comes from that and whether fails or succeed is base on the will of the one spoken.

_**Kokoro no me – (Mind's Eye)**_

A non combat skill in that it was no affect on anyone but the caster. The User four focusing hand seals or Uzumaki seals then releases a burst or pulse of chakra\ youki all around them. Base on the skill and amount of chakra\youki used determine distance; detail; depth; and dimension one see with the jutsu. Naruto created and developed the skill to is lack for genjutsu early base on how the Byakugan sees. So he could see all around him and without relying on his eyes. Originally could only be used for short amount of time. But through training and constant use no hand seals are need is always on to some degree even when sleeping. Once the burst or pulse is released the user can even with one hand seal or through focus can maintain the jutsu. Though maintaining cost less then to active the jutsu, the amount of chakra\youki used still determine the clarity of the jutsu.

**Kinjutsu**

_**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei – (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) **__S-rank Class_

Is a forbidden technique used to revive the dead. It was originally developed by Tobirama Senju, and later perfected by Orochimaru. To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive. Kabuto remarks that this basically amounts to grave-robbing, although blood stains or organs salvaged after the target's death also work. The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the pure world those whose soul has been consumed by the Death God, for example, cannot be resurrected. Next, a living sacrifice is required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a vessel. After the individual has been summoned and awakened, the summoner can bind the individual to their will by using a special talisman, which is attached to the end of a kunai and implanted in the brain. Upon implanting the talisman, the reincarnated individual will regenerate further, eliminating any remaining imperfections with the exception of small cracks that may run across the body and restoring colour to their bodies.

**Kuchiyose**

The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly.

_**Genjutsu/Illusion**_

_**Eien no Yami - (Eternal Darkness)**_ _– A-Ranked – Four One-Handed Seals –_

Eternal Darkness in an extremely powerful genjutsu/Illusion that cast pitch black darkness over an area depending on the amount of chakra used. The first three seals used give direction to the darkness depending on chakra used like to target one person, group, or area. The last seal is area of affected and more control, like if you needed more with a persons or increase the area in affects by adding more chakra. Once casted the user no longer needs to hold last seal. Those caught fine all six senses cut off. To outside observer their eyes would appear like a void of pure darkness. Once caught in the genjutsu/Illusion that can't get out on their own without great physical exertion and can only hear the caster. There are only two ways to get of the genjutsu/Illusion. First is to flare your chakra to a level that it cancels out the Jutsu which depending on the amount of chakra used for Jutsu may not be enough, however without being able to sense your own chakra and having high chakra sensor ability most will end up using too much chakra to get out and suffer chakra exhaustion or too little and not even know it. Second is if the caster loses concentration by either take a serve hit, knock out, or is killed.

_**Wind - Futon**_

_**Daitoppa – (Great Breakthrough)**_

This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user and amount of chakra used. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down large trees. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. Can be enhanced with fire jutsu for vastly different results.

_**Kamikaze – (Divine Wind)**_

The user releases a gust of wind that forms several small tornadoes.

_**Kazekiri – (Wind Cutter)**_

This technique creates a blade of wind which will cut through the enemy with ease. Unlike most other wind techniques it does not seem to require blowing out the wind.

_**Reppusho - (Violent Wind Palm)**_

A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. Although the true value comes when using it together with projectile weapons. Their speed, power, and ability to wound or even kill are all increased several times.

_**Renkudan – (Air Bullet)**_

To use this technique, user must first take a deep breath, and then pound its stomach to apply external pressure, the power of which it uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from its mouth.

_**Kaze no Yaiba – (Blade of Wind)**_

This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materializes it into an invisible sword that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind and making a slicing sound. This technique is like an unavoidable sword leaving very deep slashes on the enemy.

_**Senpu – (Whirlwind)**_

The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries amongst those hit, which may even prove fatal.

_**Kaze no Rogoku – (Wind Prison)**_

This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable Dome of wind. Fire Jutsu will cause the Dome to expand and explode killing the one inside. Can also be used as a defense to block attacks from all sides. If a person is trapped in the prison long enough they will suffocate as air get consumed by the dome.

_**Kaze no kabe – (Wall of Wind)**_

The user creates a invisible wall of wind as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to wind within the body and then blow out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing wind to form the wall. The wind then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal wall.

**Kaze bunshin – (Wind Clone)**

A type of clone made from pure wind chakra at with destroyed causes a violent explosion of wind to be expelled resulting in wind blades to fly out in all directions. The less wind chakra used the less the explosion. A simple wind clone will just cause a small gust of wind to be released on it death leaving no trace the same when dispelled but creator.

**Kaze shoheki – (Wind Barrier)**

The user creates highly compressed air in the form barrier or armor around the user. The jutsu is borderline high B low A ranked for chakra but without mastery or wind the jutsu can only stop throw weapons. If the user has high degree wind mastery then chakra cost and drops as once the user is only using wind chakra then the become a powerful defense and jump the true rank of the jutsu to S-rank. With mastery the jutsu can shrug off other jutsu with ease as long as user is maintaining. Only weakness the jutsu has is while fire jutsu won't affect the barrier because of the highly compressed air the user is unable to use any fire, earth, or lighting jutsu when the jutsu is active. The barrier can also be use as an attack by releasing the jutsu and expelling outward in a mass explosion.

**Toho-fu – (Wind Walk)**

A new chakra exercise Naruto created to both help with chakra control and mastery of wind and to use for _Wind Barrier_. By concentrating wind chakra starting on ones feet, to form a semi-solid surface to walk on the air itself. Later hands and other parts on the bodily are used. With mastery one can walk or run anywhere.

**Kaze no kaiten – (Wind Rotation)**

Using the concept of the Hakkesho kaiten expect with highly compressed wind chakra and blades of wind to _Wind Rotation_. Not as strong as _Wind Barrier_ but quicker to use and chakra create. Was the foundation to create _Wind Prison_.

_**Lightning - Raiton**_

_**Jiba-shi – (Death Magnetic Field)**_ _C-B-Ranked – Seals Boar, Ram, Snake, Horse, Dragon –_

This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is ideal to use in conjunction with a water technique or water source.

**Kaminari ****Suteppu – (Lightning Steps) or (****Raipo****)** – S-Ranked

A special a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow that the user draws on the Geomagnetic Voltage derived directly from the Earth and channels the Voltage to the bottom of his feet and super charges them and the ground around him allowing him to go to point A to point B in a single step. The Technique works where the user has to constantly draw the Voltage from the on the Geomagnetic Voltage of the Earth to the bottom of his feet and using the repellent force to go from one place to the other in an instant. The technique literally allows the user to skate across the Voltage that he has gathered and use it to move at monumental speed where he can move as fast as the speed of light. The technique itself is extremely difficult to master than the where the user has to have an extremely high affinity to Lightning and extremely high control because of the amount of Voltage the users has to draw and control. The technique also uses little to no Chakra as the user draws the energy he needs from the Earth itself. He also can use the technique in mid-air where he draws on the static electricity from the air itself, although he cannot maintain the technique as long as he can on the ground as there their isn't enough electricity in the air as there is in the ground.

**Seikara - ****(Static Force)**

Another special Technique that The Raikage created himself where he generates a massive amount of Lightning Chakra to his fingertips. After which he then unleashes stream of Lightning bolts out of his fingers tips to hits it targets where they will be electrocuted. When dealing with large groups the Lightning bolts will spread to other nearby people, if they have any metal on their bodies, since the Lightning will be attracted to the metal, much like how a Lightning rod attracts Lightning during a storm.

_**Water – **__**Suiton**_

_**Kirigakure no Jutsu – (Hidden Mist Jutsu)**_

Is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water or pulling it from the air, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan, but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra.

_**Mizu Bunshin – (Water Clone)**_ – _Seal Tiger_

The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for them. The range of the clone is limited however, as it cannot travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

_**Suiro no Jutsu – (Water Prison Jutsu)**_ – _Snake, Ram, Horse, Hare, Ram, Horse, Hare, Hands spread in front palms out._

This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. As once trapped the target is unable to breath and if enough time passes will suffocate.

_**Earth – Doton**_

_**Moguragakure no Jutsu – (Hidden Mole Jutsu)**_

This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth.

_**Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu – (Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**_

This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack.

_**Har'oloth Numa – (Swamp of the Underdark)**_ – _A-Rand- Ninjutsu/Illusion – S-Ranked_

By changing the surface of an object beneath an enemy into tar and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the tar. The adhesive, chakra-infused tar ensnares the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. The size and depth of the created swamp depends on the user's skill and the amount of chakra used. The tar is not only hard to break free from but also highly flammable. If the user is skilled enough they can use the full form the Jutsu by make Illusion that are made from the tar of the swamp to skeletons of the dead that take the form those that have been killed by the enemies or people they fear. The Illusion of tar grab hold the enemy/enemies and pull them into the swamp.

_**Doka no Jutsu – (Assimilation)**_

With this technique, the user can merge into a surface to avoid damage. The user can also move unseen and attack from behind.

_**Fire – Katon**_

_**Ice – **__**Hyoton**_

_**Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique)**_

This jutsu allows the user to infuse their chakra with ice underground and bring it to the surface. The user can then trap their opponent within the ice by controlling its movements and completely surrounding them in the ice. This jutsu is strong enough to withstand basic fire jutsu, because the ice has already been infused with the user's chakra. This allows this jutsu to double as a defensive technique, by the user encasing them in the ice.

_**Hogo Kori Domu – (Protective Ice Dome)**_

Can quickly create an ice dome around allies and user to act as a defense. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many exploding tags at once, remaining almost undamaged.

_**Tsubame Fubuki – (Swallow Snow Storm)**_ _– Seal Tiger_

This jutsu creates a cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows, which the user then throws at the opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings. This jutsu can be eliminated by Fire techniques.

_**Haryu Moko – (Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)**__ – Seals Tiger, Boar, Dog_

This jutsu allows the user to create a giant tiger made out of ice. This jutsu is cold enough to freeze any Water Release techniques or water it comes into contact with.

_**Ryu Fubuki – (Dragon Blizzard)**_

After forming the needed hand seal user will thrust his arm to send out a Ice ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn. When it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air.

_**Zettai Rei Fubuki – (Absolute Zero Blizzard)**_

This displacement technique where one causes a Blizzard to spring forth by freezing the water in the air and making snow and Ice, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the snowing-white realm. The Blizzard's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. Any Sharingan-user or Byakugan will only see the Blizzard colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the Dojutsu. However if they keep their Dojutsu active the due to the Blizzard extreme winds and Ice being created can cause temporary blindness or even damage those caught eyes if unprotected.

_**Sand – Suna**_

_**Suna Arashi – (Sandstorm) **_

Same as _Absolute Zero Blizzard_ expect that made from sand. In desert user channels their chakra into the sand. Outside of desert caster must use wind and earth to break down the earth to make sand, the harder the element the more chakra to make sand from it.

**Suna no Yoroi – (Armor of Sand)**

Using this technique, user can cover user in a compacted layer of sand providing an additional defense. Though quite effective, maintaining the armor requires a large amount of chakra and stamina. Furthermore, it is nowhere as resilient as the Shield of Sand, since it easily breaks away upon impact, indicating that the sole purpose of the armor is to absorb impact channeled unto user's body during battle. Another weakness is the additional weight of the sand which leads to decreased levels of speed and mobility.

**Gokusa Maiso - (Prison Sand Burial)**

User using his ability to manipulate sand loosens the ground below his enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of sand. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred meters underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. The pressure resulting from being buried at such an extreme depth crushes enemy.

**Ryusa Bakuryu - (Sand Tsunami)**

This technique sends a massive amount of sand towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of sand.

**Sabaku Kyu - (Sand Coffin)**

With his ability to control sand, Gaara encases his opponents in a large amount of the special chakra-infused sand kept inside his gourd, immobilizing them. It can be used to suffocate an opponent or in preparation for a deadlier technique, the Sand Tsunami.

**Sabaku Ro - (Sand Prison)**

A capturing ninjutsu that is characteristic to Gaara. Using ordinary sand, a perfectly airtight space is created, in which the enemy is captured. An enormous quantity of sand completely envelops the target from every direction and captures them. The speed, hardness, and scope of the sand depend on the amount of chakra poured into it. Gaara can fine-tune the sand's properties to the target's size and characteristics. No matter if the target is on the ground or flying in the air, it is almost impossible to escape from this technique. However, even if someone successfully escapes from it, Gaara can easily use one of his offensive techniques, like the Sand Coffin, to immediately attack the target.

**Suna Bunshin - (Sand Clone)**

A clone made for sand. The clone's form can be changed instantly into sand, and the enemy's body can be trapped. Its many applications with long-range attacks can have it act as a lure and a decoy.

**Suna Shuriken - (Sand Shuriken)**

Sand through in the shape of shuriken at the enemy.

**Suna no Tate - (Sand Shield)**

Shield of sand that covers the user in sand protecting.

**Suna no Rasen-jo Shirudo– (Spiraling Shield of Sand)**

An improved sand shield that spirals out around the user forming multiple sand circles around the user. The sand reacts faster than the normal sand shield and if something enters outer most circle than it rises to stop it. Also the next in the sand circle rises as well to protect encase first isn't enough and so forth down to the last circle. The down side is it take a lot more chakra to use then the normal shield but offer better protection. Sand armor also can't be used unless user doesn't move because unlike the sand shield that isn't always up spiraling sands is form a spiraling dome of sand around the user when they move and spirals out to stop attacks.

**Daisan no Me - (Third Eye)**

With chakra, the user connects an eye made of sand or Gold Dust to their optic nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision.

_**Kitsune Jutsu**_

_**Eye of the Fox – (Kitsune no Hitomi)**_

This turns his eyes purple and gives him prefect sight. Allowing user to see in the dark as clearly as day; see through chakra like Zabuza Hidden Mist and genjutsu with relative easy;

_**Kitsune-hi - (foxfire)**_

Foxfire is a powerful fire jutsu that made from pure youki that burn anything it touches to ashes, the only thing that can come close is _Amaterasu_ but a _Amaterasu_ made by the Sharingan is not a true _Amaterasu_ just a low level variation for humans only the Sun Goddess herself and create a true _Amaterasu_.

_**Kitsune ni hoko - (Roar of the Fox)**_

Roar of the Fox is a powerful wind and sound jutsu made like Foxfire from compressing pure youki, however unlike Foxfire that can be created anywhere on the body Roar of the Fox come from the throat and then releases through the mouth.

_**Kitsune no gekido - (Fox Fury)**_

Fox Fury is like Eye of the Fox except that it heightens all of Naruto body flooding his body with pure youki. Eye of the Fox is always active when Fox Fury is used and gains increased strength, speed, claws, enlarged caine teeth, and a thin but heavily condensed youki cloak around the body. The cloak is so thin that without a _Dojutsu_ you'd never see it however even it being thin it very tough and hard to penetrate it where anything below A-rank won't even scratch it, it takes A-rank or an S-rank jutsu to even damage it. The down side is that it puts a heavy burden on his body and even though it's healing his injures, while in use it drains Naruto's stamina when active. Where once he deactivates Fox Fury or forced to, he will be heavily exhausted and be unable to use youki or any youki base skills for some time.

**Kaen ni Bunshin – (Flame Clone) – **_B-Rank_

A flame clone is the same as the shadow clones except they can take more than one hit before their destroyed and when they are they the exploded like Shadow Clone Explosion jutsu but with fire and all flame clone explode when taken out. The flame clone is the used mainly low numbers to reduce harming allies and by Phoenix clone to hide and confuse the enemy to think it's the real one. Unlike Phoenix clone the flame clone can be taken out by physical damage but their no limit to the amount that can be made and they can use other type of jutsu.

**Fenikkusu bunshin – (Phoenix Clone)** - _S-Ranked_

A powerful foxfire clone that is almost indestructible. As long as the clone as youki it is extremely hard to destroy because when attacked or takes enough _physical_ damage it will simply burst into flames turning all things within five meter to ash then simply reform after destroyed. Physical damage doesn't affect the phoenix clone and is just for show to fool the attacker to think it's the real one. The clone can use only Kitsune jutsu or attack with taijutsu or Kenjutsu. Like shadow clones it experiences from life return to original on it death. However unlike shadow clones only one phoenix bunshin can be used a one time. Phoenix main attacks with Kenjutsu or foxfire and uses flame Shunshin move or dodge attacks. Fire and wind jutsu only strengthen a phoenix clone as it can use the fire and wind elements in the attack to replenish itself. Water, Earth, and Lightning Jutsu do about the same damage on low to mid level jutsu but high level water do more damage though earth and lightning do about the same.

_**Uzumaki Styles**_

_**Kenjutsu**_

_**Sealing**_

**Rejisutansu fuin – (Resistance Seal)**

A seal placed on the body that increases the resistance of the air. Far superior to the _gravity seal_ can harm the user if over used. The Res seal greatly increases ones speed once released and can be added to, to increase the level of resistance.

**Gravity Seal**

Increases the gravity of the one that the seal is placed on. Uzumaki done place the seal on themselves because of the damage the seal causes to the body however they do use them in battle by place the seal on the enemy allowing for easy win or to capture a target. The seal in also place on prisoners at different levels should they try to escape or attack them.

**Chakra Suppression Seal**

Suppresses one chakra to lower level based on the level of the seal. Used to help in training and suppressing ones chakra. Not used by Uzumakis like other ninja villages on prisoners because of doesn't seal ones chakra just suppress it. The seal major weakness is that it suppress one chakra use outside that body making normal chakra use extremely difficult if not impossible.

**Chakra Inhibition Seal**

A more powerful chakra sealing seal. Used on prisoners and criminals to suppress ones chakra to the bare minimum levels to substance life. Once seal is place no chakra use is possible both outside and inside the body.

**Mind Regression Seal **

Mind regression seals lower brain functions so whoever puts the seal on can either erase memories degrading them so they never can recover them. If fully active the seal can reduce the one the seal place on child like IQ, short attention span, low IQ, forgetful, etc… it also make it difficult to understand anything with a very basic explanation and even then will mostly not understand what being said.

**Loyally Seal**

As the name say it makes who ever has the seal completely loyal to whoever the seal specify like village or Kage or even a pacific person. If the person tries to go against the seal severe pain where the seal is placed leading up to or death.

**Jutsu**

_**Chakra Chains**_

This technique moulds the user's chakra into chains which, after materializing, can be used for various purposes such as physically restraining targets. When using this in conjunction with Uzumaki special chakra, they was able to restrain Demons if they born with the innate ability to create the chains.

_**Chakra Chains Barrier**_

Using her chakra chains, one can erect a barrier that is strong enough to prevent anyone or thing from neither entering nor leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. The barrier is very resilient is next to unbreakable.


End file.
